A Cry for Help
by malsiebabe
Summary: Therox! After Teresa loses custody of her son, can Fox help her before she hurts herself beyond repair?
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys! This is just a short little fic I came up with in my head while I was at school today! Hope you enjoy it! If I get a lot of positive feedback, maybe I can try and make this into a full story! Thanks and enjoy!

She winced as the razor cut her soft flesh, immediately revealing a trail of blood.

~This will make the pain go away~ she thought as she cut the other wrist.

~ Now nothing can hurt me. ~

"TERESA!" she heard a distance voice calling her.

"Damn it Fox," she muttered to herself. "I can't let you see me like this."

She quickly got up from the bathroom floor and ran to the door, making sure it was locked. 

She went over to the mirror and looked at her reflection.

She hated the person staring back.

This was the person who had lost everything.

She heard a soft knock on the door.

"Teresa?"

"I'll be out in a minute Fox," she answered, her voice quivering.

Fox felt his heart stop. He hated hearing the sound of pain and sorrow in her voice. 

He knew that ever since Gwen and Ethan had adopted Little Ethan as their own son that Teresa hadn't been dealing with it well. She barely ate or slept. She never tried to interact or socialize with her family or friends.

"Teresa are you ok?"

She didn't respond.

He c could hear muffled crying through the door.

"Teresa, I'm coming in." 

He tried to turn the knob but it was locked.

"Shit." He whispered. 

"Teresa, open the door please. Tell me what's wrong."

A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Resa please…"

No response.

"DAMN IT TERESA OPEN THE DOOR!" he banged on it as loud as he could.

Finally, he heard the lock turn.

"Teresa?" he choked out.

She slowly opened the door, standing in front of him. Her face was stained with tears and unhappiness. 

Fox didn't notice any of that.

All he noticed was the blood.

"What did you do?" he whispered.

She hiccupped a small sob.

"I just want the pain to go away…" she trailed off, collapsing onto the floor in a heaving sob.

"Just make it go away…just make it go away," she repeated, rocking back and forth.

Fox bent down beside her, too afraid to touch her. Her fragile body was like glass…

He didn't want to break her.

"It will be ok Resa…" he said, softly stroking her hair.

He placed on hand on the small of her back.

"It will be ok…"

Her sobs grew louder, slowly breaking Fox's heart into a million pieces.

He wrapped her body in his arms, trying to calm her down.

"I don't want to live anymore."  She whispered. 

"Don't say that."

"I wish I was dead."

He shut his eyes, not wanting to hear what she was saying.

"Teresa, what would I do if you were gone? Huh? What would I do?"

He placed his fingers under her chin and forced her to look into his eyes.

"You have so much to live for. Why can't you see that?"

He saw a tear slowly fall from the corner of her eye.

He leaned in and kissed it away.

"Things will get better Resa," he breathed into her ear.

She pulled back, searching his face, wanting to believe him.

She gave a half smile as she brushed a stray piece of hair that had fallen over his eyes.

"Fox, what would I do without you?"

He didn't answer, not wanting to face the reality of that question. The truth is, without him, Teresa probably wouldn't be here.

He smiled, trying to mask his fear.

"Well you don't ever have to wonder about that because I will always be here."

She sighed.

"I'm glad."

He slowly stood up, helping her to her feet. When they were standing, he grabbed her hand, gently kissing it.

"Don't scare me like this again Resa…alright?"

"Alright Fox." She agreed. 

He leaned in hugging her tightly, not wanting to let go. She was his everything. 

"I love you forever.," he cried into her hair, his own tears finally escaping.

She cried.

They stood like this for what seemed like an eternity. Fox knew it wouldn't be easy but he would help Teresa get better.

He would always be there for her.

Forever. 


	2. the verdict

Hey people! Well, I have decided to try and make this into an actual story because I have some really good ideas for it! I hope you all will enjoy it! Basically, my story is going to start a few months before what was already written. That can still be it's own little story…now I am just going to start a new one with the same plot! Lol…. I hope I haven't confused y'all! Read and enjoy! And remember…feedback is ALWAYS welcome! I'm writing these stories for you!

CH.1

"Is she still in there?"

Fox was pacing worriedly outside of the courtroom. Pilar was with him.

"Yes, I'm afraid she hasn't moved since they took Little Ethan away. She's just been sitting there in a daze."

Fox sighed.

"Damn you Ethan." He muttered under his breath. 

He knew that Gwen hated Teresa, and wasn't really surprised when he had heard that Gwen was going to try and adopt Little Ethan.

But for Ethan to be in on it…him never imagined his big brother being so cruel.

""Fox maybe you should try talking to her."

"I'll see what I can do." He placed his hand on Pilar's shoulder.

"Give me a few minutes."

He walked into the courtroom, reliving the scene that had taken place earlier.

*Flashback

"Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald based on what I have seen and heard today, I'm afraid I have no choice but to award full custody to Mr. And Mrs. Winthrop."

Teresa didn't blink.

"Wha-what?"

"I believe it would be in the best interest of the child ma'am. I'm sorry."

"No….no this cant be happening…he is MY SON!" she jumped up from her seat, running over to Ethan and Gwen.

"Gwen, please…I know you hate me…but please, not my son. Not my son!" she cried.

"Sorry Teresa," Gwen said, an evil smile forming across her face. " But he's my son now."

 She walked over to Rebecca, giving her a victorious hug.

Teresa stood before Ethan.

"Ethan please…I am begging you…you know that I am good mother…"

"Teresa, I'm sorry." He said softly, trying to hide his apology from Gwen. "There isn't anything I can do."

The tears began to spill over Teresa's cheeks.

"I can't believe any of this," she said, brining her face to her hands.

Just then, Little Ethan came running out.

"Mommy!" he ran over to her.

"Little Eth-"

"Come on sweetheart!" Gwen came over and grabbed him before he could reach Teresa.

"Let's go back to the mansion."

"Why is mommy crying?" the boy asked, grasping on to Gwen's hand as she led him out of the courtroom.

"You don't need to worry about that sweetie…she'll be fine."

Teresa watched as the courtroom cleared out. 

~ My son. ~ She thought.

~He's gone ~

She walked back to her seat in a trance, not believing what had just happened.

Fox wanted to make sure she was ok, but first wanted to find Ethan.

When he went out, he saw him, buckling Little Ethan in his car seat. 

"Ethan!" Fox called out, walking towards the car.

Ethan closed his eyes, and then slowly turned to face his brother.

"Not now Fox…"

"How could you man? How could you do this to Teresa?"

"Fox-"

"No, I don't want to hear it. I'm sick of always hearing your excuses. Just know this: I will get her son back for her…and when I do you are going to wish you had never crossed my path."

Fox turned to walk away.

"Is that a threat little brother?" Ethan taunted.

Fox stopped and turned around, pacing back towards Ethan. When he reached him he smiled, before quickly raising his fist and knocking him to the ground.

"That's a promise."

*End Flashback.

He gradually walked towards the front of the room. When he reached her, he slowly sat down beside her.

"Teresa?"

"He's really gone…isn't he Fox?" 

Fox looked at her worriedly. Her eyes were blinking and unmoving.

"We'll get him back babe."

She didn't move.

Fox took her hand in his and softly stroked it with his thumb.

"I've lost everything." She whispered.

"Hey," he said gently. "Everything is going to be ok."

Fox sat with her for hours trying to reassure her that things would be fine.

He knew deep down, however, that they wouldn't be.


	3. cut

Ch.2

Fox walked Teresa to her door.

She hadn't said anything the entire way home.

He reached for the knob. It was locked.

"Do you have the key Resa?"

She shook her head.

"I can't go in there," she whispered.

Fox placed his hand on her back.

"I'll go with you," he murmured into her ear, gently kissing her temple.

She closed her eyes and handed him the key. 

He opened the door and gently swung it open.

"Are you ready?"

She took a deep breath and walked in, immediately bursting into tears at the sight of their Christmas tree, surrounded by freshly wrapped presents.

"He won't even get to open these," she said, picking one of the boxes up. "I'm his mother, and I can't even give him his presents for the holidays…"

Fox said nothing. To be honest, he didn't know what to say to her. He couldn't even imagine the Hell she was going through.

She walked over to the fireplace, picking up a frame. She smiled through the tears as her fingers traced the outline of her son's face. 

"My sweet little boy," she whispered.

Suddenly her face was filled with anger and rage.

She slammed the picture down on the fireplace.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, banging the picture over and over again, the glass shattering everywhere.

"TERESA!" fox ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her, trying to get her to stop.

"Teresa, calm down!" he cried, fear in his voice.

Finally she threw the frame down and collapsed in a sobbing heap on the floor. 

She looked at the shattered picture.

"My poor baby, I'm sorry," she said trying to piece the glass back together. "I didn't mean to break you…I didn't mean to lose you…"

"Teresa you're bleeding."

It was then she noticed the cut on her arm.

Fox ran and got a towel from the bathroom, immediately trying to stop the blood.

"You must have cut yourself on some glass." He said, focused on her arm. "Does it hurt?"

Teresa stared at the line of red that had slowly made its way towards the floor.

"No," she said. "It doesn't hurt at all."

~ In fact, ~ she thought. ~It feels good. ~

"Here, put this bandage on it," Fox said, wrapping her arm in the white cloth. 

Teresa looked up at him.

"Thank you," she mouthed.

He winked.

"I think it's time for you to try and get some sleep," he said, wiping her wet cheeks.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked, her voice almost pleading.

"Of course." He slowly stood up, then reached down and helped her to her feet.

A few minutes later, Fox was lying in bed. Teresa had gone to the bathroom.

"Teresa, are you coming?"

She sat on the cold toilet seat with the lights off. She hesitated as she reached for the small razor by the sink.

"Yea I'm cling." She called back.

She gently ran the sharp metal over her skin, too afraid to press down. Finally, she did.

She winced as she saw a trace of blood form across arm. She sighed as the blood began to flow.

"So this is what it takes to make the pain go away," she said, her voice barely audible.

Once she got the bleeding to stop, she walked back into the bedroom, and crawled in beside Fox.

"Are you ok?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yea," she said, closing her eyes as she drifted to sleep.

"I'm fine."


	4. what you deserve

Ch.3

Fox woke up the next morning and smiled. Teresa was there, sleeping next to him, her arm wrapped around his.

She looked like an angel.

He leaned in and gently kissed her nose, not wanting to wake her. He had heard her up all night crying. He was glad she had finally fallen asleep.

She stirred.

"Shhhhh," Fox whispered, stroking her cheek until she stopped moving.

He quietly got out of bed and got dressed. He wanted to begin right away on helping her get her son back.

After making several phone calls, he realized he was in trouble.

"The Cranes have already gotten a hold of everyone," he realized. 

He decided to go for a run to let off some energy.  It was his favorite way of relaxing.

After checking on Teresa several times to make sure she was still asleep, he quickly and quietly snuck out the back door, and began sprinting down the road and into town. 

He ran for a good 40 minutes or so before stopping to catch his breath on the boardwalk.

He sat down on one of the available benches, running his fingers through his damp hair.

It was then he saw them

Ethan and little Ethan.

Together.

The sight of them made Fox sick.

"Fox!" Little Ethan yelled as he saw him. He ran over, giving him a huge hug.

"Hey little man," Fox said, messing up his hair. "What are you doing out here so early?"

"Ethan is taking me to the park to play!" he said excitedly.

Fox looked over at Ethan. He wouldn't look back. Instead, he made eye contact with the ground.

"Well that sounds like a fun day," Fox said smiling at the boy.

"Fox, is momma ok?"

"Little Et-" Ethan tried to interrupt.

"She's fine," Fox answered quickly. 

"Did you help her stop crying?" 

Fox smiled. He loved the innocence of this kid.

"I sure did little man."

"Good!" 

"Hey kiddo, we better go," Ethan said, trying to change the subject. "We don't want to miss out on getting the good swings at the park do we?"

"Ok Ethan! Bye fox!" he put his hand up, waiting for a high five.

Instead, Fox swooped him up in his arms and gave him a hug.

"I'll see ya soon buddy ok?" he said, looking directly at his brother.

Ethan smiled back tauntingly.

"We'll see about that," he said coolly as he grabbed the boy's hand and walked away.

Fox watched them walk away towards the park, laughing.

"You will pay Ethan," he muttered.

"Soon enough you will pay."

Back at Teresa's house, she had woken up to find herself alone.

Not knowing why, she immediately got up and went to her son's room, sitting on the bed. She laid down, trying to smell him on his pillow.

Her heart ached at the sight of his clothes, and his toys on the floor. She went over to pick one up, but stopped herself.

"Quit being so weak," she told herself. "This is all your fault."

She suddenly felt sick, and quickly darted to the bathroom. After she had thrown up the little food she had eaten in the past few days, she sat back down on the hard cool tile. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and silently cursed herself.

"Everything is your fault," she repeated over and over again, banging her fists on the floor. 

"Everyone you love gets hurt."

"Everyone you need leaves you."

She got up and looked in the mirror.

"You're all alone."

She looked down, seeing the razor she had used the night before. The metal object teased her, begged for her to pick it up and use it.

She swiftly grabbed it and immediately brought it down to her flesh.

She felt no pain as the sharp object cut her skin, made her bleed.

Instead she felt relief.

Not wanting the feeling to end, she then cut the other arm.

A small smile slowly crept across her face.

She looked back at her reflection.

She hated herself more than she ever thought she could.

"This is what you deserve," she said to the mirror.

"You deserve to bleed…"

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"You deserve to die."


	5. discovery

Ch.4

"Teresa, are you awake?"

Fox walked in the house after his encounter with Ethan.

He walked back to the bedroom.

She wasn't there.

"Teresa?"

He walked back into the kitchen. 

"What's this?" he picked up the piece of paper on the table and read it.

_Fox:_

_I'll be home later…I had some errands I had to run._

_                                             Resa_

"Errands?" he asked. "What could she be doing?"

He sighed, putting the note back on the table. He looked around.

"This place is a pigsty," he muttered to himself. 

That's when an idea hit him.

"I know what I can do to make Resa smile. I'll clean the entire house and prepare a grand romantic dinner for her. That should help take her mind off things for awhile."

He began cleaning the house, going over every room, making sure it was spotless. 

When he got to Little Ethan's room, he didn't touch anything.

"I'll leave that one the way it is," he said shutting the door. "Teresa wouldn't like it changed."

He then moved on to the bathroom. He picked up the dirty clothes and towels on the floor. He was just about finished, and reached for the trashcan to empty. 

Something shiny caught his eye.

"What is this?" he questioned, picking it up.

"Oh my god," he whispered.

It was a razor.

Covered in fresh blood.

"What the hell…" his voice trailed off.

"Fox? Are you here?" 

His head snapped up.

She was home.

"Yea I'm here…hold on, I'm coming."

He threw the razor back in the trash ad carried the bag out with him.

He walked into the living room.

"Hey you," he said. "Where have you been?"

"Oh I just went over to mama's house for a minute." She said. "Have you been cleaning this entire time?"

"Yea, I have," he answered quickly.

Teresa could tell something was going on.

"Fox? Are you ok?"

He looked back down at the trash in his hands.

"Yea, I'm fine," he lied, not taking his eyes off of the bag. "I'm just a little disappointed…I was going to make you a fancy dinner and surprise you."

"Well that was thoughtful of you," Teresa said trying to figure out what he was looking at.

"What's in the bag?"

Fox looked up at her.

"Nothing…just trash…I'm going to go through it away." He quickly walked past her and outside.

She stared at him the entire time.

"What was that about?" she asked herself. 

She walked around the house looking at what Fox had done. He was so kind to her.

"You don't deserve someone like him," she said to herself as she walked around. "Someday, you will hurt him…you hurt everyone."

Fox walked up behind her.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked.

"Oh no one," she said. "Just myself."

~ A big no one ~ she thought.

"Oh," he said. "Well, if you are still up for that dinner, I would be more than happy to start cooking it for you."

"Hhmmm? Oh yea, sure, that sounds great."

"Well don't sound to excited," Fox joked.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm just really out of it today ya know? I still can't believe everything that has been going on."

Fox hugged her.

"You don't have to apologize for anything Resa…it's ok."

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"How bout I go make some of my famous Fox fettuccini alfredo for dinner...does that sound good?"

"Hmm, it sounds delicious."

"Alright," he kissed her. "You just rest for awhile…I'll get everything taken care of."

He smiled as he went into the kitchen, his mind preoccupied with what he had found.

"Get a hold of yourself Crane," he muttered to himself. "Teresa is too smart to be hurting herself. That razor was probably nothing." 

He continued cooking, trying to think of something else, anything else.

But all he saw was the blood.

"I'll ask her about it at dinner," he decided.

"Then I will know the truth."


	6. the fight

Ch.5

"Does it taste ok?"

"Yea fine…why?"

"Well you have just been playing with it for awhile…you're not really eating it."

Fox and Teresa sat in her kitchen, eating the dinner Fox had prepared all day. He sat there, watching her as she twirled the pasta in her fork, but never eating it.

"I guess I'm just not very hungry," she said gloomily. 

Fox was worried. 

"Teresa, can I talk to you about something?"

"What?" she asked, her eyes never leaving her plate.

"I'm worried bout you."

"Why?" she asked, her voice filled with no emotion. She was like a zombie.

"I'm just afraid that you aren't dealing with what happened with little Ethan very well."

She looked up at him.

"Well how am I supposed to deal with it Fox? My son was taken from me. My whole life was stolen from me the other day in that courtroom." 

Fox could sense her growing angry.

"I know it seems bad right now…" he tried to say.

"BAD?" she question. "Things aren't bad Fox…my life is hell."

"It will get better-"

She scoffed.

"They will never get better." She said, her voice like ice.

He looked down at his hand.

"I found a razor in the bathroom," he whispered, his voice as quiet as a child.

She didn't say anything.

"Are you hurting yourself Teresa?" 

She saw his eyes begin to shine with fresh tears.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Hs grabbed her hand from across the table.

"I can help you if you let me…"

"I don't need help," she said growing agitated. She jerked her hand away. "I'm fine."

"You're fine?" Fox asked in disbelieve. "Let me see your arm."

She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"Let me see your arms Resa…let me see for myself that you're ok."

"Fox, you're being crazy-"

"Teresa, why won't you just show me? Please? If you're not hurting yourself then why can't you just show me?"

"I don't need this right now Fox," she yelled, jumping up from the table. "I don't need you turning on me."

"I'm not turning on you," he cried. "Baby, I just want to help you."

"You want to help me?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Aright Fox, you wanna help? I'll tell you what you can do…you can get out of my house"

"I'm not going anywhere Teresa," he said firmly. 

She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Leave Fox."

"No."

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE FOX!"

He walked over to the door.

"Please just show me," he said his voice filled with agony.

She closed her eyes, wiping away the stray tears that had fallen.

"Just leave," she whispered.

Fox looked at her before slowly turning away and leaving.

She slammed the door in his face and quickly locked it.

Fox felt his heart stop when he heard the door slam behind him.

~ Oh Teresa, ~ he thought.  

"What are you going to do to yourself?" 

Back in the house, Teresa was hysterical. She tried to control the sobs that were stuck in her throat.

" I knew I would hurt him," she said as she frantically ran around the house.

She couldn't shake the image of Fox from her brain…the sound of voice, the tears in his eyes.

All because of her.

She searched the house for something to take the pain away. 

She found a knife on the table from dinner.

She took it back to her bedroom, and slowly set down. 

She put the knife on the bed in front of her.

"I don't want to hurt anymore."

She grasped the knife, running her fingers over it.

"I can't keep doing this," she said as she slit her skin, sobbing.

"But I can't stop."


	7. Whtiney's finding

Ch.6

Fox left Teresa's and went straight for Whitney's house.

She answered the door, shocked to see a tear soaked Fox in her doorway.

"Fox! What's wrong? What are you doing here?"

"It's Teresa," he uttered. "She needs help."

"What are you talking about?" she said stepping outside and closing the door behind her. "What kind of help?"

"I'm afraid she is going to do something to herself Whit."

Whitney stared at him.

"What are you talking about? Teresa's not dumb enough to hurt herself Fox. Are you crazy?"

"Whitney, I don't want to believe it either…but I'm telling you, I know she is cutting herself. And if we don't do something right this instant, she might do something even worse."

Whitney closed her eyes. She couldn't believe it.

"Cu-cutting?" she choked out. " How do you know that she is?"

"I found the razor in the bathroom this morning when I was cleaning…when I went to ask her about it tonight during dinner, she got all defensive and kicked me out."

"But that doesn't mean-"

"I asked her to prove me wrong Whit, I really did. I asked her to show me her arms so I could see for myself that there weren't any scars, but she wouldn't."

"I just can't believe any of this," Whitney said. "Why would she be doing this to herself?"

Fox didn't say anything. Instead, he lowered his face to his hands and began sobbing.

"Fox?"

"She thinks I'm turning on her," he said through his tears. "I would never do that to her I love her so much…"

Whitney was scared she had never seen him so upset before.

"Let's go over there…I want to talk to her."

Fox didn't move.

"Fox, come on…there isn't time to be scared…we have to be strong for her alright? She needs us."

"I know that."

"Alright then…let's go."

They quickly jumped into Fox's car and drove a few streets over to Teresa's house.

"Maybe I should just wait in the car," Fox said. "I don't think she wants to see me."

"Alright…I'll go try to talk to her. I'll come get you in a few minutes."

Fox watched as Whitney jumped out and ran to the door.

She knocked.

There was no answer.

"Teresa? Hello?" she pounded her fist against the hard wood.

Still no reply.

She tried turning the knob. It was locked.

"Try the back door!" Fox yelled from the car.

Whitney nodded, and then walked around the house to the back. When she got to the door, she was relieved to see it was unlocked.

She slowly opened it and stepped inside.

"Hello?" she called out. The house was pitch black. She fumbled around for a few moments before reaching the light and turning it on.

"Teresa? Are you here?"

She walked into the living room. No sign of her.

"Teresa, I need to talk to you…it's important." She made her way towards the back of the house by the bedroom.

She knocked on the door.

"Teresa, it's Whit…come on, open the door please?"

She thought she heard a small moan come from the other side of the door.

Her stomach dropped.

"Teresa?" are you ok?" she nervously reached for the door handle and pushed it open. She closed her eyes before slowly walking into the room.

"Oh my god!"


	8. help

Ch.7

"Oh my God!" Whitney yelled as she entered Teresa's bedroom.

Teresa was there on her bed, covered in blood. She was rocking back and forth, mumbling something to herself over and over again.

Whitney ran to her friend.

"Teresa! What happened? What did you do?"

Teresa didn't even acknowledge Whitney was there. She just kept rocking, slowly moving back and forth.

"Teresa, WHAT DID YOU DO?"

When she didn't answer, Whitney quickly ran to the front door to get Fox.

When he saw her and the look of pure terror on her face, he knew something was horribly wrong. He jumped out of his car and ran towards the house, not even stopping to see what she was going to say. He just needed to find her.

He bolted passed her and ran through the front door.

~ Where is she? ~ His mind screamed over and over again. Hr looked all over before finally finding her in the bedroom.

The sight of her made his heart rip into a million pieces.

"Teresa…" he uttered, unable to take his eyes off of the blood.

"I am no one," she said quietly to herself, her eyes closed.

Fox ran over to the bed, falling to his knees in front of her.

"Teresa?" his eyes burned. "Can you hear me?"

He slowly reached up and touched her face.

Her eyes flew open as if awoken from a trance. She jumped, terrified.

Fox flew back.

"Hey, it's me," he said putting his hands up defensively. "It's just me."

Her breathing was ragged.

"Fo-Fox?" 

"Teresa, what did you do?"

It was then she looked at herself, seeing all of the blood for the first time. She let out a sob.

"I don't want to hurt anymore."

Fox looked around. His stomach turned as he saw the knife lying beside her on the bed.

"I have to get you to a hospital."

"NO!" she yelled, startling him.

"Resa, you're bleeding."

"It's not as bad as it looks," she said climbing off of the bed and going to the bathroom. She turned the faucet on and began washing away the red that had covered her.

Fox followed her, stopping in the doorway.

"Why wont you let me help you?" 

She winced at the pain in his voice.

"I don't deserve help Fox. I don't deserve anything."

"How can you say that?" he walked closer towards her. 

She turned the water off, drying her skin. 

"Teresa you need help. And if you wont let me help you, then I will just take you somewhere where you wont have a choice."

She didn't say anything.

He walked over to her, turning her around. She lowered her head not to look at him. He took her face in his hands and lifted it up.

"You're really scaring me Resa."

"Shut up Fox," she whispered trying to look away.

"NO" he said sternly, getting her attention. "I'm not going to shut up. I will never shut up until I know that you're ok."

Fox looked into her eyes, scaring himself. They looked so empty, so dead.

"I'm not going to just sit back and let you hurt yourself…this ends now."

She sighed.

"Fox, you want me to be happy? Then quit wasting your time on me alright?"

He looked confused.

"Wasting my time?"

"Yes, wasting your time. Leave…go be happy with someone that deserves to feel the love and joy you bring. Don't waste it on a no one like me."

She escaped his grasp, and walked out of the room down the hall.

Fox stood there speechless for a moment before following her.

"I love you!" he yelled at her down the hall. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

She stopped, and gradually turned to face him. 

"Please just leave."

Fox was about to say something, when Whitney came charging in, interrupting them.

"My mom is coming over Teresa…she wants you to go to the hospital with her."

Teresa shook her head.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Fox didn't know what to do. He had to think of away to get through to her.

Finally, it dawned on him.

"What about your son Teresa?"

Her eyes grew huge. She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it.

"You think I'm wasting my time on you? Fine! Don't do this for me then…do it for your son…do it for little Ethan."

Teresa looked like she was about to faint.

"I don't have a son anymore Fox…Gwen and Ethan took him from me-"

"And you will get him back." He said, stepping towards her. "One day, he will be back here with you where he belongs…but not if you keep doing this to yourself…not if you're dead."

She looked back and forth between Fox and Whitney, trying to decide what to do.

"Let us take you to the hospital," Whitney said, her voice shaking. "I'll call my mom and tell her we will just meet us there instead. Please, Teresa," she begged.

Teresa leaned against the wall for support. She stood there for a few moments.

"Ok," she finally answered, her voice small and weak. 

Whitney took her cell phone out, and dialed her mom, walking out of the room towards the car.

Fox looked at Teresa who seemed unsure what to do.

"I'll help you to the car."

She looked at him, and said nothing. She simply held on to his arms as he led her outside.


	9. will you help her?

Ch.8

"Ethan!" 

Ethan looked up from his desk at work. He was annoyed to find Fox there.

"Well what do I owe the pleasure?" he said rolling his eyes.

"Shut the hell up Ethan. I came here to talk…so sit there and shut your mouth."

Ethan glared at his younger brother.

Fox walked over to his desk.

"Do you know where Teresa is right now Ethan?"

"No, why? Don't tell me you can't even keep track of your own girlfriend…"

"Ethan I swear to God, shut up!"

Ethan could tell Fox was serious. He got quiet.

"She's in the hospital Ethan."

Ethan's face fell. 

"What?" 

"She's been there for about a week."

Ethan was stunned. He didn't know what to say.

"Why?"

Fox scoffed.

"You want to take a guess?"

Ethan shrugged his shoulders.

"Try severe depression and attempted suicide Ethan."

The color drained from his face.

"Why would she do that?" he whispered out loud to himself.

Fox looked at him.

"Why do you think? Maybe because you and the bitch you call your wife took her son away from her!"

Ethan stood up, outraged.

"Don't talk about my wife like that Fox!"

"Hey, if the shoe fits."

Ethan clenched his fists in anger.

"Don't blame me for what's wrong with Teresa Fox…I know you might not believe it, but I would never intentionally hurt her."

"Oh I see…so that must be why you took her son away from her, right Ethan?"

"It's complicated." He answered, calming himself down.

Fox sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"Ethan, I don't know why you've been acting like this lately, but I do know that you care about Teresa…I can see it in your face right now."

Ethan didn't say anything.

"I don't know why you agreed with Gwen to take little Ethan…to be honest, I really don't care about the reasons right now…none of that is important…. Teresa is important."

"I know that," Ethan said softly.

"She needs help Bro. And that's where you come in."

Ethan was puzzled.

"What can I do?"

"You can help me get he son back. You can give up little Ethan."

Ethan closed his eyes.

"I can't do that Fox, you know that."

"Why not?"

Ethan hesitated.

"It's Gwen isn't it?" Fox asked.

"She would never forgive me if I went back on my word Fox…"

"Ethan, please…"

He looked away.

"I can't promise anything Fox."

Fox sighed and turned around, walking out of the room. 

Ethan looked up once Fox had left.

"But I can try."


	10. a sursprise visitor

Ch.9

"Hey."

Teresa looked up from her hospital bed to see Fox in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Of course," she smiled, motioning to the foot of her bed. "You want to sit down?"

Fox nodded, and sat down, gently placing one of his hands on her leg.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

She looked out the window.

"I've been so stupid," she said.

Fox didn't move.

She looked back at him.

"Fox, I don't know what I would ever do if you weren't in my life."

He smiled.

" I'm sorry you have to go through all this."

"Fox, I brought all of this on myself."

He frowned.

"Losing custody was hard on you…I understand that…"

"But acting like I did was inexcusable." She finished. 

He sighed.

"Well none of that matters now," he said rubbing her leg. "All that matters is that you get better…you really scared me Resa."

"I'm sorry," she murmured. " I just don't want to hurt anymore…I thought that was the only way…" her voice trailed off as she looked away from him.

"So," Fox said trying to change the subject; "how long do you think you have to stay here? Has Eve said anything?"

She shook her head.

"She said I could go home whenever I want…"

"Well that's good news."

"Yea," she said sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that I'm scared Fox…I don't want to go home to that empty house, see that my son isn't there, and be right back where I started."

Fox stood up and walked over to her, gently tracing the skin on her arm.

"I would never let that happen Resa," he said kindly. "I promise I wont ever let you feel like this again."

He bent down and kissed her.

She smiled.

"I just wish I could see my son again."

Fox was about to say something, but was interrupted by a voice coming from the doorway behind him.

"I'm working on it Teresa."

Fox turned around.

"Ethan?"

Ethan stood there, his head bent down, too afraid to look at her.

Teresa became angry.

"Ethan, what the hell are you doing here?"

He walked into the room. Fox could see the tears in his eyes.

"Ethan?"

He looked up at Teresa and ran to her bed.

"I'm so sorry," he said grabbing her hand.

Teresa didn't move. She looked at Fox confused.

"I never meant for anything like this to happen," Ethan said.

"What are you talking about?" Teresa looked at him, unsure of what to do next.

He squeezed her hand and looked deep onto her eyes.

"I'm going to help you get your son back."


	11. Why now?

Ch. 10

Teresa was speechless.

"Ethan, what are you talking about?"

He looked back at Fox who was also stunned.

"Teresa, I never meant for anyone to get hurt. I never wanted to take Little Ethan away from you…"

"Then why did you?" she yelled becoming angry.

He hesitated.

"Gwen told me she would leave me if I didn't go along with her and Rebecca's plan…I don't know I guess I was just scared of losing my wife."

"That Bitch," Fox whispered under his breath.

Teresa shook her head.

"Ethan, why would you want to be with someone like that who blackmails you into doing whatever she wants? Why couldn't you just tell her no?"

Ethan sighed.

"It's complicated…"

"Well please explain it to us Ethan." Fox chimed in.

"You don't know Gwen like I do. I mean she's my wife, I know that…but she isn't someone you want to mess with…she is very controlling and very powerful."

"What do you mean powerful?"

"I mean she has ways to get what she wants…she has connections with people. What can I say, she threatened me and I was too afraid to stand up to her."

"So why now?" Teresa asked. "Why are you willing to help me now?"

"Let's just say someone really talked some sense into me the other day…made me realize that I had made the wrong choice." He looked over at Fox.

Teresa followed his gaze.

"Fox? You did that?"

"I would do anything for you Teresa."

She smiled. She didn't understand why she was so lucky to have someone love her so much.

But she didn't dare question it.

"Thank you Ethan," she finally said, breaking her gaze away from Fox.

"I'm just glad you're ok," he said smiling.

"Ok!" Fox said. "So, now that you have crossed back over to the good side, we need a plan. How are we going to get Teresa's little boy back?"

The 3 thought for a moment, trying to come up with a plan.

"Legally, the only thing I can think of is finding away to make Gwen seem like an unfit mother…then once the courts take away her parental rights, we can try and work on Teresa getting him back."

"Ethan, I could never ask you to do that to your own wife," Teresa said.

He smirked.

"I'm going to do the right thing Teresa…for once I'm going to do the right thing."

He looked at Fox, smiling.

"Let that bitch get what she deserves.


	12. i always feel you

Ch.11

"Oh honey! I'm ho-ome!" Ethan walked into the mansion. He had just returned from the hospital.

"Ethan, where have you been?" Gwen walked in angry. "You can't just leave me here alone with Little Ethan…he's your son now too you know."

"I'm sorry sweetie," Ethan said, kissing Gwen's cheek. "I just had a client I had to meet with."

Gwen looked at her watch.

"At 9:30 at night?"

"He's a busy worker…this was the only time he could meet me."

"Whatever," she sighed. "I'm just glad you're here now…I need a break from playing with that little brat."

"Where is he?" Ethan asked, trying to control the smile that was dangerously starting to spread across his face. He couldn't wait for Gwen to get what was coming to her.

"He's in his room…go play with him for awhile…I need to find mother." She turned and walked away.

Ethan ran up the stairs to his godson's room.

"Hiya Ethan!" the little boy yelled when he saw him.

"Hey there Kiddo…whatcha doing?"

"Nothing…I was drawing a picture for my mommy." He held up the small paper, still dripping with marker.

"Wow, that's really good," Ethan said, taking it. "I'm sure your mommy is ogoing to love it."

"When am I going to be able to see her?"

Ethan hated hearing the sadness in his voice.

"Soon," he whispered. "You're going to get to see your mommy real soon ok? I just have to take care of some things first."

"Like what?"

Ethan smiled.

"That's not important," he said. "You just worry about finishing that picture…that way it will be all finished for her."

"Ok Ethan!" he yelled. He smiled as he went back to coloring.

Ethan walked out of the room and down the hall to his bedroom.

He never noticed the shadow that hid in the room next door.

Once he was gone, she emerged.

"So Ethan is planning on giving Teresita her son back," she said.

"We'll just see about that."

Back across town, Fox and Teresa had just arrived home. He had convinced her to leave the hospital. 

"I'll stay with you," he had told her.

"You promise?"

"With all my heart."

They walked into the dimly lit house, both remembering the events that had last taken place.

Fox could see her shoulders tense up.

"Are you ok?" he asked, gently stroking her hair.

"Yea, I'm ok, " she smiled. "It just feels nice to be here with you…knowing that soon enough my son will be back where he belongs."

He kissed the top of her head.

"I told you everything would be ok," he said smiling. "I mean seriously Resa, you should know by now that I am always right."

She laughed.

"And you're so modest too!" she pinched him.

"Don't fight with me Teresa…I would hate to have to embarrass you with my awesome skills."

"Oh yea? What skills?" she laughed, throwing a pillow at him. He fell back onto the couch.

"That's it!" he yelled trying to get up. Before he could, Teresa piled on top of him, tickling him.

"Stop!" he laughed, trying to catch his breath.

"Not to tough now are ya big guy?" she asked, not giving up.

"Teresa," he wheezed, tears pouring from his eyes from laughing so hard. "I give! I give!"

She stopped tickling him. He took in a deep breath.

"that was unfair." He said. 

"Awww, is wittle Foxy mad because he wost to a girl?" she mocked.

He smiled, grabbing her arm.

"Now you're gonna get I-" 

He stopped talking.

Teresa looked at him as he became still. She followed his gaze to her arm. 

To her scars.

"Fox," she tried to say.

"Shhhhhh," he said soothingly. He reached out his hand, and gently brushed the marks with his fingertips.

Teresa shut her eyes.

"Do you feel that?" he whispered, his eyes never leaving her arm.

"Yes," she mouthed, no sound escaping.

Fox leaned down and kissed it, his lips gently tracing the red outline. 

"How bout that?" he murmured in between kisses.

She let out a small whimper.

"Oh Fox," she said, reaching out to him, pulling him in close to her. He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame.

"I knew you could feel me," he said, his eyes shut tight, hands caressing her back.

"I always feel you," she breathed into his ear. 

"Always."

The two held each other the rest of the night, eventually lying back and falling asleep on the sofa.

For the first time since little Ethan had been taken away, Teresa slept through the entire night.

She didn't have one nightmare. 


	13. Pilar's house

Ch.12

"Ethan, wake up, that snotty kid is crying."

Gwen punched her husband.

Ethan got up looking at the clock.

3:15 in the morning.

He walked quickly down the hall to little Ethan's room. He was crying.

"Hey," Ethan said soothingly, rushing to his bed. "What's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream about mommy," the boy said, hiccupping with sobs.

"It was just a dream," Ethan said wrapping him in his arms. "It's alright now, everything is alright."

Little Ethan calmed down after a few minutes.

"I want my mommy," he cried.

Ethan kissed the top of his head.

"I'm working on it."

After Little Ethan had gone back to sleep, Ethan walked back to his bedroom.

Gwen was waiting for him.

"Is he ok?"

"Yea, he just had a bad dream," Ethan said climbing into bed.

Gwen snuggled up to him, closing her eyes, gently kissing his chest.

Ethan closed his eyes trying to control the disgust that was building inside of him.

Oh, how he hated this woman.

"Hey Gwen?"

"Yea?" she mumbled half asleep.

"I think tomorrow I'm going to take Little Ethan to Pilar's house…let him see his grandmother for awhile. What do you think? That can give us some alone time."

"Hmm wonderful, " she said showing no emotion. "Whatever Ethan let's just go to sleep right now…we can talk about it later."

He smiled.

"Alright."

Teresa woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. She looked up at Fox, still asleep. 

She smiled, gently tracing his stomach with her fingertips.

He moaned.

"Morning Angel," he said opening his eyes.

"Hey there handsome," she said kissing his cheek.

"Are you ready for today?" he asked.

"Do you think Gwen is really going to let Ethan take my son to momma's house Fox?"

"I'm sure Ethan found away Resa…he knows how much you need to see your him."

She smiled.

"I think things are going to be ok Fox…I really do."

He smiled at her.

"Come on," he said. "Your son is waiting."

She squealed as she jumped from the couch and went to change clothes. 

Fox laughed at how excited she was. This was the Teresa he knew and loved.

She was finally herself again.

Fox rubbed his face in his hands.

"Don't fail her now Ethan," he said quietly to himself.

Back at the Crane's, Ethan was talking to Gwen.

"Honey, I told you last night that I was taking him to Pilar's house…that way we can have the house to ourselves."

"I don't want him near Teresa's mother Ethan," she said angrily. "Why do you always take her side over mine?"

He looked at her in disbelief.

"Why is it that every time we have an argument, you accuse me of having feelings for Teresa?"

Gwen threw her hands up in anger.

"I'm going out with my mother!" she yelled. "Do what you want with the little bastard."

She stormed off, slamming the door behind her.

Ethan laughed.

"That worked better that I had planned it!"

He walked to the stairs, calling for Little Ethan. The child ran down, anxious to go out.

"I got a surprise waiting for you at your grandma's house," he said, scuffing his hair. 

"What is it?" Little Ethan asked, jumping up and down.

"Let's go find out!"


	14. reunited

13.

"Fox, he was supposed to be here an hour ago?"

Teresa, Fox and Pilar sat in Pilar's living room, Teresa glaring outside at the road.

"He'll be here mi hija," Pilar said. "I'm sure he's on his way."

Fox didn't say anything. He prayed to god that Ethan was coming like he had promised…but he wasn't too sure.

Just then, Ethan's car pulled up to the front of the house.

"They're here!" Teresa yelled, sprinting out the door.

Fox and Pilar smiled as they got up and followed her outside.

Ethan got out of the car and opened little Ethan's door for him.

"Mommy!" he ran towards his mother who couldn't hold the tears back.

"Little Ethan I've missed you so much." Teresa said picking him up and swinging him around. 

He laughed.

"I've missed you too mommy."

She chuckled and put him down, wrapping her arms around his tiny body.

"It feels so good to have you in my arms again."

Little Ethan, still wrapped in Teresa's arms, looked up towards the door.

"Hi Fox!" he yelled excitedly. He wriggled free from Teresa's embrace and went to him.

"Hey pal how ya doin?" Fox said, giving him a quick hug.

Teresa watched as the two of them were together.

"My family," she whispered to herself.

She turned back around and saw Ethan leaning against his car, hands in his pockets.

She slowly walked over to him.

"I'm sorry I was late," he said.

She didn't say a word, just leaned in and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you Ethan," she said closing her eyes. "Thank you for everything."

He smiled.

"I only wish I could do more," he said stroking her hair. 

She grinned.

"Mommy, I'm hungry!" 

She let go of Ethan and turned to her son who was sitting on Fox's shoulders.

"Little Ethan what are you doing up there?" she laughed, walking over to them.

"Apparently while your son has been away he has turned into some type of monkey," Fox said laughing.

"Sweetheart, let's go inside…I'll make you a sandwich."

"Ok mommy," he said.

Fox bent down so he could climb off. He went over and grabbed Teresa's hand.

"I'll come with you," Pilar said following them into the house.

Fox walked over to Ethan.

"You had me worried there for a minute Ethan," Fox admitted. "I wasn't sure if you were going to show or not."

"Gwen and I got into a fight," he said. "That's why it took me a little bit longer than I had expected."

"Speaking of the wonderful Gwennie, have you thought of a way to make her seem like an unfit mother so the courts will take away her parental rights?"

"I'm working on it," Ethan said sighing. "I think I might have a plan…I'm not sure how well I will work though."

"Well we better do something fast" Fox said looking back towards the house. "I don't think I could stand to not see them together anymore."

"I'm going to go talk to some people," Ethan said twirling his keys. "Tell Teresa I'll be back in a few hours to pick him up alright?"

"Yea, alright. Later Bro," Fox said patting him on the back.

"See ya."

Fox waited until he Ethan had driven out of sight. Then he went back into the house.

After he was gone, another car drove by slowly. Rebecca poked her head out of the window, and with a camera, took pictures of the people inside.

"We'll see how the courts react when they see Teresa and her son together," she smirked as she rolled the window back up.

She reached for her cell phone and dialed Gwen's number.

"Mother, what are you doing, where are you?"

"I'm coming back to the mansion," she said smiling at the pictures that had begun to develop in her hands.

"I have something I think you would just love to see."


	15. breakin the law

Ch.14

Teresa came back into the living room and plopped down beside Fox.

"He just went to sleep," she said with a sigh. "I put him in mama's room…where is momma anyway?"

"She had to go run a few errands," Fox answered.

Teresa nodded.

Fox could see the smile spreading across her face.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Oh it's nothing…it's stupid really," she said embarrassed.

"Resa, tell me…come on it cant be that embarrassing."

Teresa looked at him.

"Ok," she exhaled. "It's just that I was watching you and little Ethan play together earlier…and I just got this feeling of seeing you two together…"

"What kind of feeling?"

"Fox, do you ever think about the future?"

Fox coughed nervously.

"The future? Sure, I mean, I guess I do," he said obviously uncomfortable.

Teresa wouldn't let up.

"Do you see us in it?"

He didn't know what to say. No one had ever asked him these questions again.

But then again he had never had these feelings before about someone.

"Of course I do," he answered truthfully. "I see us very much so in the future."

She smiled.

"So do I."

He nodded.

"So what does this all mean Resa? I don't know much about relationships…this is by far the longest I've ever been in one...I'm not really to sure of what to do next."

She placed her hand on his cheek.

"We don't have to do anything right now Fox," she said. "That's the beauty of it…we have forever."

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Could that be Ethan already?" Teresa asked looking at her watch. "He's only been gone for a few hours."

"I don't know," Fox said following her to the door.

When she opened it, she was stunned at who was there.

"Gwen?"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The blonde yelled pushing herself past them and walking into the house.

Teresa shot Fox a nervous glance as she followed her into the other room.

"Gwen what are you doing here?"

"Don't play dumb with me Teresa," Gwen said shaking her fist. "I know Little Ethan is here. You better tell me where he is."

"Gwen, calm down," Fox said.

""Don't tell me to calm down Fox! This piece of trash here has my son!" she said motioning to Teresa.

"Your son?" Teresa yelled growing angrily. "He is my son Gwen…mine. I am his mother."

"Not according to the courts Teresa…He is mine by law, and you have no right to see him…do you realize how many laws you are breaking at this moment?"

"Gwen,"

"Stop!" she said putting her hands up. "I don't want to hear it. You're finished Teresa…done. My mother is on her way right now with the cops to arrest your sorry ass and to put you away for good."

Teresa looked at Fox, fear in her eyes.

"Gwen, she just wanted to see him that's all. She isn't doing anything wrong."

"Except breaking a court order from judge Reilly stating that she is to not come near that boy."

"Gwen please," Teresa said, her voice quivering. "Don't do this."

Gwen laughed.

"Teresa, I am doing society a favor by having you put away."

Just then, Rebecca stormed in followed by the cops.

"There she is!" Rebecca said pointing. " Arrest her."

"This is ridiculous!" Fox yelled. " You can't do this."

"Teresa Lopez- Fitzgerald," one of the cops began walking to her, "you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…"

Teresa's mind went blank. She felt like she was going to pass out.

She didn't even notice when he put the cold cuffs around her wrists.

She just noticed the familiar feeling of metal on her skin.

"Take her away boys," Rebecca said triumphantly.

"YOU CANT TAKE HER!" Fox screamed running over to her.

"We're just doing our job sir," one of the cops replied, pushing her out towards the door. "You got a problem with this you can come down to the station with us."

He sighed angrily in frustration.

He looked at Teresa who was in a daze.

"Teresa it's going to be ok," he said placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm going to come down and get you out."

She didn't move.

"Let's go," the officer said, pushing her out to the car.

Fox followed right behind them, yelling at the cops to not be so rough with her.

The cop went to place her in the back of the car.

Teresa snapped out of her daze and quickly looked at Fox before being forced into the backseat.

"Stay with my son," she said quickly.

Fox watched as they got in and drove away.

Rebecca and Gwen walked outside, Gwen carrying little Ethan.

"Don't mess with us Fox," Gwen said as she brushed by him.

"Go to hell," Fox sneered.

The women laughed.

"Oh Fox," Rebecca said. "One day you're gonna thank us for getting that witch out of your life."

"Rebecca, I swear to god…" he said clenching his fists.

"Oh temper temper, " she teased as she hopped into her car after Gwen. "You should just be happy that I don't send you to jail for helping that little whore."

Fox watched as they drove away.

"I have to call Ethan," he said running back into the house.

"Maybe he can help."


	16. I'm gonna get you out of here

Ch.15

"They did what?"

"They had her arrested Ethan…right now, she's sitting some cold jail cell, probably terrified."

Ethan gripped his steering wheel in rage.

"Look, I'll go over there, see what I can do…I'm not sure if I can even do anything."

"I'll meet you there. Pilar should be home soon so she can watch Little E."

Ethan hung up the phone, disgusted with everything.

"Teresa does not deserve this," he said agitated. He drove through the next light, doing a u-turn, heading towards the jail.

Fox waited around Teresa's house, pacing nervously through the kitchen. Pilar showed up about 10 minutes later. When Fox told her what had happened, she insisted that he go straight to her.

Fox sped all through town until he reached the jail. He jumped out of his car and ran inside.

Ethan was already there.

"Ethan!" He called running towards him.

Ethan turned, a grim expression on his face.

"What's going on?"

"I just got Teresa's bail," he said. "It's ridiculous Fox…There is no way we can come up with this kind of money."

Fox looked at the number written down on the paper in his brother's hand.

"This cant be legal," He said in disbelief. "50,000 dollars? All she did was violate a minor court order."

"Rebecca must have worked something out with the judge who set her bail."

Fox didn't know what to do. He felt like his world was falling apart.

"She can't stay here Ethan… this cant be good for her ya know? He emotional state hasn't been that great lately…"

"I know Fox…but I don't think there is anything we can do…except for pay the bail money."

"But we don't have it!" Fox yelled.

Ethan sighed.

"I'm going to go talk to Julian…maybe he'll help us out."

"Yea right Ethan…my Father doesn't give a damn about Teresa…you know that."

"I don't know what else to do Fox…he might be our only hope."

The thought of that made Fox sick to his stomach. Teresa's happiness, her freedom, could all depend on his good for nothing dad.

"Can I see her?"

"Yea, I think they'll let you…call me after you talk to her alright?"

"I will."

Ethan left, heading home, while Fox asked to see her.

"Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald isn't allowed visitors sir," the cop said. "She just got put in her cell."

"Well, I think you might want to recheck the invite list pal, because I am a Crane, and I want to see her."

"A Crane?"

"YES a CRANE. Julian Cranes son? Alistair Crane's grandson? Meaning I can do whatever I want, and you cant really stop me."

The cop snorted in disgust.

"You Cranes sure like to abuse your power don't you?"

"No not really…"Fox said. "But I'm not afraid to when it has to do with the love of my life. Now, may I please see her or do I need to make a few phone calls?"

"You can see her," He said. "But not for a long…I'm giving you 20 minutes, tops."

Fox smiled victoriously as he was led down the cellblock.

The officer pointed out her cell and Fox walked towards it, a lump forming in his throat. When he approached it, he looked in.

Teresa was there, rocking back and forth on the floor, sobbing.

"Resa?" he choked out. 

She looked up, her red eyes squinting.

"Fox?" she stood up.

"It's me Resa."

She sobbed, running to the bars in front of her, reaching her hand out to touch him.

"You're here," she said smiling through the tears.

"Of course I am," he murmured, his fingers interlocking with hers. "Where else would I go huh? You know I can't stand to be away from you."

"Fox, this is bad isn't it?"

He sighed.

"I'm working on it Resa…don't worry about anything alright?" He kissed her hands.

"Fox, I don't think I can handle being in here," She said scared. Fox looked at her, knowing what she was implying. 

"Teresa, you have to be strong alright? I know you've been going through some rough times lately…"

"Being n here brings back all of those old feelings Fox…all I want to do is find something to take the pain away…"

"Teresa, please," He pleaded.

"It's the truth," She said, her voice monotone. "I don't think I can stay here…Fox…"

He shut his eyes, trying to block out what she was telling him.

She leaned her head against the cool metal bars that were dividing her from her love, from her soul.

He leaned in and kissed her. Then, he rested his head forehead on hers through the bars.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Resa." Fox said. "I'm going to get you out of here…and then you, me, and little Ethan are going to be a family."

She laughed.

"I want that more than anything."

He smiled.

"Then it's yours…I would do anything for you.

Just then, the officer walked back in.

"Alright Crane, it's time to go…I got orders."

Fox shot him an evil glare.

"Alright, I'm, coming."

He turned back to her.

"I will get you out of here…I swear on my life."

"I know you will," she said. " I believe in you Fox."

He smiled and slowly began walking away, their fingers still interlocked, both unable to let go."

"I love you," he said.

"I adore you." she said with a wink.

"And I will marry you Resa…" his fingers escaped hers. "Someday, I will marry you."

She laughed.

"Yea you will…I woukdnt have it any other way."

Their gaze never left one another until Fox left.

Teresa went back to her cot and looked around.

"This really sucks," she said to herself.

"But Fox loves me…and he said he's going to marry me."

She smiled.

"I'm the happiest girl in the world."


	17. The question

Ch.16

Teresa woke up the next morning, dreams of Fox and their future together still swimming through her head. Her smile quickly faded as she realized where she was.

"I almost forgot I was in here," she said looking around the dark cell. 

Just then, an officer appeared.

"Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald, you have a visitor is the conference room."

"A visitor?" she asked curiously. "Who is it?"

"Ma'am just come with me." he held up a pair of handcuffs, signaling for her to put her arms out.

Sighing, she did as she was told, and was led down the hall to the room, her arms handcuffed behind her back.

"I'll be right outside this door, so don't try anything funny." The officer said taking the handcuffs off. "The moment you do, these are coming right back on, do you understand?"

She nodded and walked into the room, the officer slamming it shut once she was in.

"Ethan!" Teresa exclaimed seeing her friend sitting at the table in front of her. "What are you doing here?" she rushed to him and embraced him. "Have you found a way to get me out of here yet?"

He sighed.

"Unfortunately I haven't Teresa…but I'm still working on it ok?"

She gave him a weak smile.

"So…then what are you doing here Ethan…something tells me that this that your being her has to do with more than just a friendly chat."

"I wanted to bring you something," he said reaching into his back pocket.

"Here, take it," he handed her a piece of folded up paper.

Confused she opened it.

"Oh god," she whispered.

"It's a letter from my son," she said, her eyes brimming with tears. 

Ethan smiled.

"He wanted me to hand deliver it to you."

Teresa took the letter and sat down, reading it over and over again.

_Dear Mommy:_

_Today Ethan took me to the park. We played on the swings. It was fun. I wish you could come to the park with us. I miss you. Ethan says that I will see you soon he just has to do a few things. He said next time we go play that you will be there. I wish it was next time right now. I love you mommy._

"Did he really write this all by himself?" Teresa asked.

"Well I may have helped him a little," Ethan said sheepishly. "He told me what he wanted to say and I told him how to write it."

She smiled.

"Ethan, this means so much to me. Thank you."

"What are friends for?"

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

It was Fox.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked poking his head in the room.

"No, Fox, come in," Teresa said. 

"Are you sure?"

"I have to go anyway," Ethan said rising from his chair. 

"So soon?" Teresa asked standing with him.

"Yea, unfortunately, I have to go to a meeting with some clients."

"Ethan, thank you again," Teresa said hugging him goodbye. "Tell my son that I love him for me alright? And give him a big kiss."

"Will do," he said with a wink. "Bye."

"See ya man," Fox said as Ethan walked by.

"Fox, call me later alright? We need to talk about a few things?"

"You got it."

After Ethan was gone, Fox approached Teresa.

"Hey what's wrong? Have you been crying?"

"Look what my son wrote me," she said handing him the piece of paper.

Fox smiled as he read it.

"That's sweet Resa…that boy really loves you."

"Oh believe me, the feeling is mutual," she said. "So, what's going on with you?" she asked playfully brushing his arm.

"Oh not too much," he said, a flirtatious smile forming on his lips. "I just wanted to come see the woman who I dreamt about the entire night, so here I am!"

"I dreamt about you too," she said quickly pecking his cheek.

"Well that's always good to hear," Fox said laughing.

They both grew quiet.

"SO, I guess we need to figure out a way to get you outta here huh?" Fox finally spoke up.

"You know what Fox? I'm actually in such a good mood right now after Ethan's visit…can we talk about something else?"

"Ok…" he said reluctantly. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about what you said last night."

"Last night?" his face scrunched in confusion. "What did I say?"

"You said you wanted to marry me…remember?"

"Oh yea…that…" his voice trailed off.

Teresa grew nervous.

"I-I guess I was just wondering if you meant it or not."

"Do we have to talk about this now?" 

"Don't you want to?"

He didn't say anything.

"Oh," Teresa said, her heart breaking. "I guess you didn't mean it."

She looked at the floor.

Suddenly Fox grunted, falling to his knees in pain.

"Ow!" 

"Fox? What's wrong? What is it?" Teresa asked worriedly, falling beside him.

"I don't know," he said. "My chest just started hurting," he said grimacing in pain.

"Oh my gosh!" Teresa exclaimed. "What is it? I'll go get someone to help." She stood up. Fox grabbed her hand.

"No! Don't go," he said moaning. "I think I know what the problem is."

He reached into jacket.

"Here's the problem," he said pulling something out of his pocket. 

Still holding Teresa's hand, he revealed what he had just pulled out.

It was a tiny black box.

"Oh my god," Teresa breathed. That's when it hit her. Fox was down on his knees in front of her.

"That's better," Fox said with a smile. "The damn thing was weighing me down!"

"Fox, what is that?" Teresa asked her eyes never leaving his hand.

"Well," he said reaching for the lid. He pulled it open. "It's a present for you."

Teresa gasped when she saw it. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

She started to cry.

"Teresa…" he said, his own eyes filling up. "I love you so much. And I know things look bleak right now…I hate the fact that I cant do more to help you…" he had to stop and take a deep breath to prevent himself from crying.

"But if you let me, I promise I will do everything in my power to get you out of here…and to always be by your side when times get rough…nothing would make me happier in the entire world than waking up beside you every morning for the rest of my life. I don't know how I got to be so lucky as to have you grace my life…but I wont question it…"

"I think it's fate," he said, his voice cracking.

"Oh Fox," Teresa laughed through the tears.

"Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald…would you do me the honor of marrying me? Make me the happiest guy in the word and say yes…promise you'll never leave me."

She fell on her knees in front of him.

"Of course I will," she whispered.

Fox slid the ring on her finger. They both laughed as he stood up, picking her up with him and twirling her around, her feet never touching the ground.

"Yes yes yes!" she exclaimed over and over again as they spun.

He stopped and out her down, gazing into her eyes.

"This is the best day of my life," he breathed into her ear.

She smiled.

"Mine too."

She reached up and wiped away a stray tear that had rolled down his cheek.

"You and me buddy," she said with a smile.

"Forever."


	18. how long can you wait?

Ch.17

"I'm really engaged Whit? Can you believe it?"

Teresa showed her friend the ring.

"Wow, Teresa that's beautiful," Whitney said examining. 

Teresa could tell she had more to say.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy for me?"

"Of course I'm happy for you Teresa…it's just that…"

"What?" Teresa questioned. "Come Whit, you can say it…what?"

"It's just that I think we should work on a way to get you out of here first you know…I think that should be you're top priority."

Teresa laughed.

"Whit, you're such a worrier."

"Teresa, I'm serious! Have you completely forgotten that you're in jail? That you're locked behind bars?"

Her face grew solemn.

"Of course I haven't forgotten whit…I mean, look at me," she said referring to her orange jumpsuit. "I'm not stupid."

"I know that." Whitney said quietly. "I'm just concerned about you, that's all."

Teresa hugged her friend.

"I love that you are so worried about me," she said smiling. "But don't you see? This gives me hope," she said flashing her ring. "Knowing that when I get out of here that I am going to be with the man of my dreams gives me strength to survive in here. This keeps me from getting really depressed Whitney."

Whitney looked at her friend, understanding Teresa's underlying message.

~ This keeps me from hurting myself again ~ Whitney thought.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Fox walked into the mansion a changed man. He was now the happiest guy in the world.

Ethan saw him walk in.

"Look Fox, we need to talk about something."

Fox went over and hugged him.

"Whatever you say brother," Fox said beaming.

Ethan pulled back, staring at him in shock.

"What are you so happy about?"

Fox said nothing, just strolled into the living room, plopping down on the sofa.

"Fox, what's going on?"

"Oh nothing," he said casually. "I'm just the happiest, luckiest, and most in love man on the face of the earth, that's all."

Ethan stared at him skeptically.

Fox smiled.

"I proposed to Teresa today."

"YOU DID WHAT?"

Ethan was furious.

"Ethan, what the hell is your problem?" Fox jumped off of the couch. "You could at least congratulate me…"

"Fox, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Ummm I was thinking that I am in love with Teresa and want to spend the rest of my life with her…so I asked her if she felt the same way….

"Fox, this was the worst thing you could have done."

"I don't get it," he said. "Please explain to me how my engagement to the light of my life is a bad thing?"

Ethan sighed.

"You're giving her false hope man."

Fox was stunned.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know how her mind works Fox…your proposal is going to fill her head with the notion that she is going to be released soon…"

"Well she is…"

"We don't know that Fox," he interrupted. "Look. I'm working my hardest but I got to be honest…I'm not having any luck."

"Well don't you think that this is better for her? Now, she has a reason to be strong…"

"She was severely depressed a few months ago Fox…"

"I know that Ethan." He snapped. "Jesus, do you think I forget seeing the scars on her arms? Spending all that time in the hospital with her while she got better?"

"Well hoe do you think she is going to handle being let down? IF we can't get her out, this is going to kill her Fox."

"Ethan, listen to me for a moment."

Ethan stared at him.

"I am going to marry that girl one day…I don't know when, whether it be now or 50 years from now…but I will marry her…she is going to get out eventually and when she does I will be there with open arms and a one way ticket to the nearest chapel."

"You would really wait around that long for her Fox?"

Fox smiled.

"I would wait forever for her."

Ethan looked at the ground.

"I'm glad to hear you say that Fox…because with the way things are going…

"You just might have to…"


	19. a heated talk

Ch.18

Fox paced outside the jail, Ethan's voice ringing in his head. 

"It wasn't a mistake…proposing to Teresa.." he said over and over again.

"Was it?"

He stopped abruptly, running his fingers through his blonde hair.

"If I took it back it would kill her."

"But what if Ethan's right? What if this does give her false hope? That could kill her as well."

He sighed, slowly strolling towards the entrance.

"Well here goes nothing."

Teresa sat on her cot; her eyes fixated on the ring Fox had given her. Dreams of their wedding were dancing in her mind. For the first time in a long time, she felt truly invincible.

"Resa?"

She looked up.

"Fox!" she said joyfully, getting up and walking toward him. She reached for his hand through the cold metal bars that separated them.

"What are you doing here?"

He didn't say anything.

"Fox? What is it? What's wrong?" she asked growing uneasy. 

His gaze fell to the floor.

"I told Ethan about our engagement?"

"Really? Oh what did he say?" she asked beaming. 

"He thinks it was a mistake Teresa."

She blinked, not wanting to comprehend what he was saying.

"What?"

Fox sighed.

"He thinks it was a mistake for me to propose while you're in this situation."

"But why? I don't understand…"

He didn't answer.

"Fox, tell me what he said." She said sternly.

"He said I was giving you false hope." He said quietly. 

Teresa laughed.

"Well that's crazy!" she exclaimed. "False hope about what? Does he think that I'm not going to get our of here?"

Fox looked at her.

"Fox, you don't believe him do you?"

He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

Her eyes grew large.

"Oh my god," she whispered. "You agree with him? What Ethan said?"

"Resa I don't know," he muttered. 

She let go of his hand and slowly backed away from him.

"You don't think I'm going to get out of here…do you Fox?"

"Teresa I'm trying so hard-"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I ASKED." her voice boomed. "I don't want to hear It Fox…I just want you to answer the question. Do you think that I'm going to get out of here?"

"Yes." he said quietly. "But I don't know when."

"And you've just decided that I'm not worth waiting for? You wouldn't wait for me to get out of here?"

"Teresa would you just let me explain? I'm trying to tell you that I don't care what Ethan said…I still want to be engaged to you."

"Wait so I'm confused…you want to stay engaged, even though you think it's a huge mistake. And you think it's a huge mistake because you have lost all faith in my trial and me. Am I missing anything here Fox?"

"Resa, what do you want me to say? I'm only telling you this because I thought you should know what Ethan said…"

"I'll deal with him later Fox…right now, were talking about us…about me and you…I don't think you realize how hurtful what you are saying is to me."

"Resa, I would never hurt you…"

"Not having faith in me is hurtful Fox…why is that so hard for you to understand?"

"Look I'm sorry I said anything alright?" he threw his hands up. "Can we just forget about it? I'm sorry."

She stared at him for a moment.

"Leave."

"What?"

"Leave Fox…I don't want to see you right now."

"Resa…"

"FOX GO!" She yelled rushing towards the bars. "And take this stupid thing with you." she threw the ring at him, hitting him in the chest.

"Teresa, wait a minute-"

"No Fox, you wait a minute. I don't know what you think I should be feeling right now. I don't know if you think I should feel grateful that even though you think its wrong, you would suffer through an engagement with me, or if I should feel blessed that I found a guy like you has no faith in me but still pretends to care…but all I feel right now is disgust. When I look at you, it makes me sick. And I don't want to feel like that Fox. I'm tired of feeling like that."

Her voice cracked.

"Please, just leave." 

Fox felt a lump form in the back of his throat. This is not how he wanted things at all. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "You know I would never hurt you."

She looked away.

Fox wanted to reach over and brush away the stray tears that had cascaded down her cheeks. 

But he didn't.

"I love you Teresa." He said. And with that he walked away.

She waited a few moments to make sure he was gone. She turned around seeing the empty hall in front of her. She put her hand to her mouth as she slowly sank to her bed.

She closed her eyes trying to stifle back the sobs that were escaping.

But it was no use.


	20. The voice in her head

Ch.19

Fox stormed into the Crane mansion, finding Ethan.

Ethan was stunned at how mad he seemed.

"Fox, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong Ethan…Teresa just broke off our engagement because of you!"

"What? What did I do?"

"You filled my head with all those ridiculous thoughts Ethan! Jesus, all I wanted to do was to tell her that I didn't care what you thought, that I still wanted to get married…and it blew up in my face."

Ethan didn't say anything.

"Fox, I'm sorry…"

"She hates me," he said, his voice cracking. He slowly walked over to the couch and sat down, his head in his hands.

Ethan could tell he was crying.

"She thinks I don't believe in her…but that's not true," he said sniffing.

Ethan went and sat beside him.

"Things will work out…they always do when it comes to you two."

Fox sobbed.

"I may have just ruined the best thing in my life Ethan…Teresa is my angel. Without her…I'm nobody. You know, I never thought I deserved her love…and after my behavior tonight, I'm sure she feels the same."

"Why don't you try talking to her?"

Fox glared angrily at Ethan.

"I don't need advice from you big brother…I think you've already done more than enough."

Fox got up and walked out of the room.

Frustrated, Ethan sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"I'll talk to her," he said to himself.

"First thing tomorrow, I'll talk to her."

Teresa sat on her bed after lights out, staring into darkness. She felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest.

"Why Fox?"

"Why don't you believe in me?"

Fox is right. A voice inside her head told her.

You're never going to get out of here.

You're never going to see your son again."

She shut her eyes, trying to block the voice out of her mind.

Face it Teresa…your life is over now.

"NO!" she cried, banging her fists against her temples. "My life is not over, I'm going to get out…"

Who's going to help you? Fox? Ethan? They don't think you have a chance!

"Stop it," she sobbed, rocking back and forth on the bed. "Please, god, stop it…"

You can stop it Teresa…you have the power to stop everything…all you have to do is use the knife…

She reached under the mattress, pulling out the knife she had snuck in days earlier. Her eyes gleamed as she stared at it.

"I don't want to do this," she whispered, still sobbing.

Yes you do, the voice said. It's the only way. It's the only way to stop the pain…forever…

She stopped crying, a single tear still rolling down her cheek.

"Stop the pain forever," she whispered, her eyes growing large.

She shut her eyes, grasping the knife in her hands, pointing it at herself.

"God forgive me," she said, her voice cold.

She took in a deep breath…

And plunged the knife into her stomach.


	21. I felt her pain

Ch.20

Fox couldn't sleep at all that night. He paced around his room; reliving his conversation he had with Teresa earlier.

"She thinks I deserted her.," he said. "She's never going to forget this."

Around 2 in the morning, Fox was lying on his bed, staring into space. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

"Jesus!" he cried, wincing at the pain.

What was that? He thought to himself.

He lifted his shirt up. Not seeing anything, he leaned back against his headboard.

"That was weird," he said.

A few hours later, he had finally fallen asleep. He was quickly woken up, however, by a knock on his bedroom door.

"Yea?" he called groggily, not opening his eyes. He heard the door open and someone walk in, but they didn't say anything.

Fox opened his eyes and rolled over to see who it was.

"Ethan? What are you doing? What time is it?"

Ethan didn't say anything.

Fox leaned over and turned the lamp on by his bed, sitting up.

"Ethan, it's 5 in the morning…whatever it is cant it wait?"

It was then Fox noticed Ethan's face.

"You're crying."

Ethan looked at the ground.

"Fox, something happened."

Fox felt his heart jump up in his throat.

"What is it?"

Ethan wiped his eyes, looking down at hit little brother, the fear in his eyes.

"I just got a call from the jail…" his voice trailed off.

Fox didn't need to hear anymore. He jumped out off bed and ran downstairs, running out the door to his car.

Ethan followed him, jumping in.

"Fox, what are you doing?"

He slammed on the gas and began driving.

"I've got to go to the jail, make sure she's alright…" he rambled.

"Fox, she's not at the jail."

He slammed on the brakes, causing Ethan hold on for dear life. Fox put the car in park and faced him.

"Where is she?"

"Let me tell you what happened first…"

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"

"She's at the hospital…but Fox…"

Fox put the car in drive, not listening to a word Ethan was saying. He didn't want to hear what happened…he just wanted to get to her, to make sure she was ok."

When the got to the hospital, they ran into the emergency room, Fox darting to the counter.

"I'm looking for my fiancée He said out of breath.

"Sir, if you could hold one just one moment," the receptionist said.

"Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald…where is she?"

"Sir, please, just one moment and I will help you."

"JUST FIND HER!" he screamed, causing everyone the waiting room to look at him.

The lady angrily typed the name into her computer.

"WE don't have anyone by that name in here sir."

"Well I know she's here…she was just admitted a few minutes ago…look again."

She did.

"There is no one in here by the name Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald in our records."

Fox banged his fists against the counter in anger.

Ethan walked up, trying to calm him down.

"We do have a Teresa Crane that was just recently admitted."

Fox looked up.

"Crane?" he choked out.

"Yes…Teresa Crane…that's what it says."

"She used my last name," Fox said in shock.

"She used my last name."

Ethan looked back at the receptionist.

"Can you tell us how she's doing?"

"Let me see," she said typing information into her computer.

"It doesn't say," she said. "But with a stab wound like she had, things aren't looking too good. I'm sorry."

Ethan sighed, looking back at Fox.

He was numb, completely unmoving.

He turned and faced Ethan.

"Stab wound?" his eyes began to overflow with wet tears.

"I've been trying to tell you what happened," Ethan said placing his hand in his shoulder.

"Someone stabbed her?"

Ethan looked into his eyes.

"They think it was self inflicted Fox."

Fox felt the air leave his body. His world crumbled around him.

"Not again," he whispered.

"I'm sorry Fox…that's all they told me…they didn't even say where she was stabbed at…just that she was stabbed. I don't even know what time this all happened."

Fox closed his eyes. Suddenly, it dawned on him.  He took in a deep breath, trying not to break down.

"2." He said quietly.

Ethan looked at him.

"What?"

"It happened at 2 this morning," he said. He placed his hand on his stomach, feeling the spot that had hurt him earlier.

"Right here."

Ethan could tell he was serious.

"How do you know that?"

Fox looked up at him, a sad smile on his face.

"I felt her pain."


	22. a tough decision

Ch.21

Fox stood outside in the hall, looking in, too afraid to move, to breath. He could see her outline in the dimly lit hospital room. He wanted to go in there and wrap her in his arms, tell her everything was going to be ok.

But he couldn't.

His feeling of guilt consumed him.

"Why did we have to fight today?" he asked himself. "Why did I have to upset you so much?"

He took a step into the room, but the quickly retracted his foot.

He didn't want to break down and he knew he was dangerously close.

He gulped in a deep breath of air and slowly walked into the room. He went over and stood by her bed, looking down at her.

He reached down and touched her dark hair, twirling it in his fingers.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you."

Just then, Eve walked in.

"How is she?" he asked, sensing her presence.

Eve smiled.

"She's going to be ok Fox…luckily, the knife missed everything vital…physically, she should be up and moving around in about a week or so."

He looked at her.

"And emotionally?"

Her face fell.

"I think we should discuss placing her somewhere Fox…she needs 24 hour attention."

"You want to lock her up?" he asked in disbelief.

"I know it sounds bad Fox, but I really think it's the best thing for her."

"Th-the best thing?" he choked out. "Eve, don't you understand? Her being locked up is partially to blame for this relapse! And now you want to lock her up again?"

"It's not going to be like a prison Fox…don't you understand? She needs to go to some type of mental heath facility…it's the only way she can get the help she truly needs."

"She's never going to agree to it," he said taking her hand in his.

"She doesn't have to agree Fox," Eve said sadly. "With her case, and her past history, her approval isn't required."

"So you're just going to put her in there without asking her?"

"Not exactly…" she said, he voice trailing.

Fox looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we don't need her signature to admit her into the facility…but we do need someone's. A family member, a friend…a fiancée." Her eyes met his.

"Eve, don't ask me to do this," he whispered.

"I'm so sorry Fox, I really am…but this is something that she needs…I have the papers right here in my pocket," she said, reaching into her coat and pulling them out.

"All I need is a signature."

"I won't do it." He said sternly. "I can't do it to her."

"I know this is a difficult decision, trust me. But in the long run, this is something that is going to help her get on with her life. She will never have a chance without this Fox…you can give her that chance…all you have to do it sign."

He looked down at Teresa, who was beginning to stir.

"Can I at east talk to her about it first?"

"That's up to you Fox…but honestly, if you know she would never agree to it, I think it might be best if we went ahead and got everything worked out. She'll try to change your mind if you talk to her."

Fox was torn.

"And what about her son? Is she ever going to get to see him?"

"She can have monitored visits with him…especially if it would help in the healing process."

"And what about her trial? How would this affect everything?"

"I'm not sure," Eve answered honestly. "I guess it would all have to be delayed until the treatment was completed."

"Are you saying that once she has finished her treatment, she's going to have to go right back to jail?"

"It's possible…or, it's also possible, that while she is in our care, you and Ethan will have the time to find a way to get her charges dropped, and her son back for good."

Fox rubbed in face in his hands, unsure of what to do.

Suddenly, Teresa coughed, her eyes fluttering open.

Fox looked down, grabbing her hand.

"Hey beautiful."

She looked at him, not saying anything.

Eve walked over.

"How are you feeling sweetie?"

Teresa still said nothing, but reached up and grasped Eve's arm.

Eve gasped.

"Why am I not dead?" she choked out.

Eve looked at her in confusion.

"Teresa, you were seriously injured…you were brought in here and we saved you…"

"Why didn't you just let me die?"

"Teresa-"

"I can't believe it didn't work," she said over and over to herself, her head falling back against the pillow. She looked up at the ceiling and stared, not acknowledging anything.

She never even looked at Fox.

He watched with tears in his eyes as she talked to herself.

Slowly, he backed away from the bed, walking over towards the papers Eve had dropped on the ground.

He picked them up, and with a final sigh, wrote his name on the bottom.

Eve watched, her heart breaking as she saw him struggle.

"You're doing the right thing Fox," She said softly to him.

He looked back at Teresa who was still staring at the ceiling.

"At least one of us thinks so."


	23. the proof we need

Ch.22

Fox was home, lying on his bed. He looked over on his dresser, seeing a picture of Teresa and Little Ethan.

They were laughing and having so much fun.

"It seems like lifetimes ago," he said gently running his fingers over the frame.

"Teresa hasn't smiled in so long."

He put the picture down and shut his eyes, the memories from earlier filling his head.

FLASHBACK

Teresa sat up in bed, looking at Fox who was leaning in the doorway.

"Please don't let them take me Fox."

He looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry."

She began to cry.

"I promise I'll get better Fox…I promise…just don't let them take me away."

He clenched his fists together.

"Resa, I know you want to get better…and I know that you would really try…"

"Then why are you doing this?" she wailed.

He took a few deep breaths, trying not to lose it. He hated hearing so much pain in her voice.

"Resa, this is the only way you are going to get the help you need."

She sobbed, wrapping her arms around her knees.

He slowly walked over towards her bed, sitting on the end of it.

"It's for the best sweetheart."

She looked up at him, anger filling her eyes.

"You think this is for the best? Locking me up in some freaking loony bin?"

He nodded.

"I don't expect you to agree with me…hell I don't even expect you to like me right now."

"Good, because I don't," she interrupted coldly.

He gave her a sad smile.

"This is a sacrifice I have to make Teresa."

She looked at him, not understanding.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know that by doing this, I could lose you forever…I know you might never forgive me…"

He stopped.

She nodded for him to continue.

"But if this is what it takes for you to be alright, to live a long happy life, then I'll do it. I would rather live alone for the next 1000 years, knowing that you are alive and ok, than live the next 5 years knowing that you're still hurting…I would give up everything if it meant that you could be happy."

Her eyes shone with tears.

"Do you mean that Fox?"

He smiled.

"With all my heart."

For a moment, Fox could see her eyes, once cold and dead, filling up with the love they used to have.

Suddenly, she blinked, and it was gone.

"I don't understand," she said coolly. "Last I checked, I wasn't your problem anymore…or do you forget that we broke off our engagement?"

"That was a misunderstanding," he said. "I never wanted for that to happen."

"Yea, but it did Fox…and we can't go back."

She reached out for his hand.

"I love you…and I know you love me…but I don't think things can be the same between us…not if you put me away."

"Teresa…"

"Fox, I mean it…if you do this, then there will be no hope for us. We will never be together again…now is that what you really want?"

"Of course that's not what I want…" he said, kissing her hand.

She smiled.

"I knew you would see it my a way-"

"BUT," he said, letting go. "I guess this is the way it will have to be."

He sat up and walked towards the door.

"Goodbye Resa."

She yelled out in frustration.

"I will hate you forever for this!"

He stopped and turned around.

"I'll love you forever."

"Fox, please don't do this!"

"I'm still going to get Little Ethan back for you Teresa…and one day, you will forgive me…and we can be the family that we always dreamed of."

"That is never going to happen," she hissed.

He turned back around walking out the door.

"Oh yea it will," he called out to her.

"Someday."

END FLASHBACK

He got up and walked downstairs running into Ethan.

"Fox we did it!"

"Did what?" he sighed.

"We got the proof we need to help Teresa get her son back."

Fox glared at him.

"What are you talking about Ethan?"

"Here, I'll show you," Ethan walked into his study.

Fox followed quickly behind.

Once they were in, Ethan locked the door and pulled out a tape from his coat pocket.

"What is that?" Fox asked.

"Just watch," Ethan said, putting it into the vcr.

Fox sat down as Ethan pushed play.

The TV was blurry for a moment…then, Little Ethan's bedroom appeared on the screen.

"Is this a security camera?"

"Shh just watch and listen," Ethan said pointing to the screen.

Suddenly, Gwen and Rebecca appeared on the screen.

"Mother, I can't handle the little Brat anymore."

Rebecca laughed.

"Well darling, he is always going to be a brat until you punish him the proper way…no more of those little slaps you've been giving him…what that child needs is a good beating…he is Teresa's little animal anyway…lord knows it takes a lot to tame wild beasts like that!"

The girls giggled.

"Mother, did you not see the bruises I left on his arms? I think I've already given him more than enough beatings…I swear. Sometimes I think things would be better if he would just die."

"That can be arranged Gwennie," Rebecca said laughing.

Ethan stopped the tape, looking at Fox.

Fox was red, boiling with anger.

"She's beating him?" He cried, jumping up from his chair?"

Ethan sighed.

"It would appear so…"

Fox looked back at him.

"This is really going to work, isn't it Ethan?"

He smiled.

"Once I show this to the judge, he'll rip away her parental rights so fast, she wont know what hit her."

Fox laughed.

"And then we can give him back to Teresa!"

"Well, not exactly Fox…"

Fox stopped celebrating.

"The judge will take away Little Ethan from Gwen…but he's not going to give him to Teresa…she's in the hospital…"

"So what's going to happen to him?"

Ethan gave a small smile.

"You're going to adopt him."


	24. one plan fails, another begins

Ch.23

"I'm going to do what?"

Ethan smiled.

"Adopt him."

Fox looked at his brother like he was insane.

"Ethan, I wouldn't be a good father…I'm too young! No court would ever grant me custody"

"Sure they will…once we show them this tape…and you happen to mention your last name."

Fox smiled.

"I would really be little Ethan's father?"

"Yes."

Fox thought for a moment.

"Do you think I can do it?"

Ethan laughed.

"Fox…I think you were born to play the part."

He put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Now let's go…the sooner we show this to the judge, the sooner little Ethan is taken care of…and the sooner he is your son."

Fox blinked.

"My son," he whispered.

A smile spread across his face.

"Let's go!"

The boys sped to the courthouse as fast as they could. Once they were in, the immediately found Judge Reilly.

"Mr. Winthrop…Mr. Crane…to what do I owe this pleasure?" he said annoyed.

"Your honor, we're here to discuss custody matters of Ethan Lopez-Fitzgerald." Ethan said. "WE brought something we think you need to see."

"I'm a busy man gentlemen," he said, not taking his eyes off his paperwork. "Can this wait until a later date?"

"Your honor, the well being of this child depends on you," Fox said grabbing the tape from Ethan's hand.

"Fox, " Ethan tried to stop him.

"Please, I'm begging you…just watch this tape." Fox put it down on top of the files Judge Reilly was working on.

"Mr. Crane, you are out of line!" He yelled growing increasingly angry. "Now I told you I'm busy…you're going to have to come back another time."

"There might not be another time!" Fox yelled back. "If you don't do something now, this child could get seriously injured, or worse…his adoptive mother could kill him!"

"Mr. Crane, I'm warning you…"

"I'm warning you Judge!" Fox screamed getting in his face. "Either you watch this tape now, or I'm going to call my grandfather about this…and believe me, he'll take care of it… you'll be so out of a job, the only thing you'll ever say again is paper or plastic? Now watch the damn tape!"

Judge Reilly was boiling, his face red. He snatched the tape from Fox.

"Alright…I'll watch it…but don't think you can bully me around like this ever again Mr. Crane…do we understand each other?  I don't care who your family is…if you ever come in here and disrespect me like this again, you'll spend your next 20 years behind bars…do I make myself clear?"

Fox smiled.

"Crystal your honor."

He stood up.

"You two wait here while I watch this…don't move a muscle."

He left.

"Jesus Fox, are you insane?" Ethan hissed.

"Look I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get so upset."

"Well we're very lucky Fox…that little outburst could have ruined everything."

The boys sat around for a few minutes.

"I wonder what's taking so long." Fox asked, looking at his watch.  

"I'm not sure," Ethan said. "The tape wasn't that long…he should be here by now."

Back in Reilly's office, the tape had just finished.

He picked up his phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Crane? We have a problem…"

Finally, about 10 minutes later, Judge Reilly came back out. Ethan and Fox stood up.

"Well? When are you going to take him away?"

"Look boys, I'm afraid there must be some mistake…"

Fox looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I didn't see or hear anything on that tape that would be cause for removal of the child."

"What?!" Fox and Ethan yelled.

"Your honor, you cant be serious.." Ethan argued. "They admitted to beating him, it's all on the tape…"

"I'm sorry Mr. Winthrop, but I never heard it. Now, if you two will kindly let me get back to work…"

He walked by, going back to his desk and writing, not even acknowledging them.

Fox was speechless.

"Judge Reilly, I'm begging you to reconsider," Ethan pleaded.

"Mr. Winthrop, leave now before I call security!"

He sighed and walked over to Fox.

"Let's go," he whispered in his ear.

"I don't understand," Fox said. "What happened?"

Ethan shook his head.

"I'll give you three guesses…"

Back at the mansion, Rebecca and Gwen were locked in the bathroom.

"Ethan was going to turn me in…his own wife!" Gwen threw a vase against the mirror.

"Gwennie calm down," Rebecca said. "That's not important…what's important is that judge Reilly in on our side…we cant lose!"

"Yea, but I still want to make Fox and Ethan pay for trying to rat us out," she said furiously.

Rebecca smiled.

"You want them to pay?"

"Yes mother! I want them to pay!"

"Good," Rebecca said, twirling a piece of her hair. "I know just how to do it…"

"How?"

"Think about I Gwennie…what would be the best way to hurt them the most?"

Gwen thought for a moment…suddenly, a wide smile broke out across her face.

"Let's hit them where it hurts," she said triumphantly.

"Let's get Teresa."


	25. let's go

Ch.24

Teresa stared outside the window in her new room.

"I can't believe I'm in here," she said looking around.

"This is all Fox's fault."

She sighed punching the wall.

"No it's not…It's my fault," she whispered slowly sliding to the ground. "I did this all to myself."

"And now Fox thinks I hate him."

She pulled her hair back and sighed.

"Maybe I really am crazy."

There was a knock on her door.

"Maybe that's Fox and I can apologize to him!" She cried jumping up from the floor.

She ran to the door but stopped dead in her tracks.

"Gwen? What are you doing here?"

The blonde walked in, a somber look on her face.

"Gwen, I don't think you should be here."

"Teresa…something happened."

"Gwen, please leave…"

"It's about Little Ethan," she interrupted.

Teresa's heart stopped beating. Her breath caught in her throat.

"What about him?"

Gwen wiped away the fake tears from her eyes.

"He's missing."

She stared at her.

"You're lying."

"I wish I was," She said. "But I'm not."

"Get out of here Gwen… I don't want to hear your disgusting lies anymore."

"But-"

"GO!" She screamed, pushing her out of the room, slamming the door.

Gwen laughed all the way out to her car.

"That should mess with her head for awhile."

She pulled out her cell phone.

"Crane residence."

"Put my mother on the phone!" she barked into the receiver.

A few moments later Rebecca picked up.

"Helloooo??"

"Mother, it worked perfectly!"

"Ahh I knew it would!" she cheered. "That little twit it already so messed up in the head…this should finally push her overboard."

Gwen laughed.

"Put little Ethan on the phone…I need to tell him something."

"What?"

"Put the kid on the phone mother…"

"But Gwennie I thought he was with you."

"NO mother, I told you to watch him while I came and talked to Teresa…"

"Gwen, he's not here."

Gwen cursed to her self.

"Ask the staff and make sure no one has seen him…I'll be home in 20 minutes." She hung up the phone and floored the gas.

"I cant believe it," she said. "The little snot really is missing."

Rebecca hung up.

"Has anyone seen Little Ethan?"

"I saw him like an hour ago when he was leaving!" Phyllis called out.

"Phyllis, where was he going?"

"I don't know ma'am…wherever Mr. Fox was taking him."

Rebecca gasped.

"Fox?"

**&&&&&**

Teresa paced back and forth.

"Gwen has to be lying," she said. "My son is fine, he's not missing."

Her thoughts were interrupted by another knock on the door.

Fox peeked his head in.

"Resa

"FOX!" she yelled running to him. She jumped in his arms.

"I'm so sorry," she said, crying into his neck. "I'm so sorry…"

"Heyyy, what's wrong? What's going on?" He said stroking her hair. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I love you and I've been horrible to you these past few days."

"Resa, you don't have to apologize for anything."

He gently kissed her.

"Fox, Little Ethan is missing."

He smiled.

"What? Who told you that?"

"Gwen."

His face grew serious.

"Wait, Gwen was here? When?"

"A few minutes ago…why? And wait what are you doing here? I thought Eve said I couldn't have any visitors…"

"Resa," he said grabbing her hands. "Your son isn't missing."

She smiled

"He's not?"

"No," he shook his head. "He's downstairs in the car, waiting."

She looked at him confused.

"Waiting? For what?"

Fox smiled.

"For you"

She stared at him.

"What are you talking about Fox?"

"I'm sneaking you out of here Resa."

"Fox are you insane?"

"I'm in love," He said with a grin. "I guess you could call it insanity."

She laughed.

"Ok…let's say I agree to this beyond ridiculous plan of yours…then what? Where are we going to go? Where are we going to live? Are we just going to be on the run for the rest of our lives?"

"We can go back to L.A…my friend Dylan lives out there…I've already talked to him, he's expecting us out there tomorrow."

She was speechless.

"And you think this could really work?"

He kissed her hand.

"We can make it work."

She smiled.

"Just think about it Resa…you, me, Little Ethan…we can finally be that family we've talked about. Isn't that what you want?"

"More than anything," she said beginning to cry. "But what if we get caught Fox? Then you'll be put in jail, I'll be put back here…it will all be for nothing."

"Teresa, any moment that I get to spend with you Is never nothing…I don't care if we get a day or a lifetime…it would all be worth it, just to see you smile again."

She closed her eyes.

"So what do you say Resa…are we going?"

Her eyes flew open, a huge smile spreading across her face.

"Let's go."


	26. dylan's call

Ch.25

The car sped away from the hospital. No one had seen them.

"Oh my gosh!" Teresa exclaimed. "Fox, I can't believe no one saw us sneaking out the back!"

"Hey, I told you I would get us out of there." he smiled.

Teresa looked in the back seat.

Little Ethan was asleep.

"He's so big," she whispered, smiling. "I haven't seen him in so long."

She grabbed Fox's hand on the clutch.

"I don't know who I am ever going to be able to thank you for this Fox."

"Teresa, don't even think about it…what would you thank me for? If anything, I'm doing this all for selfish reasons."

She laughed.

"I'm serious!" he said. "I want you and Little Ethan to be my family…so I'm moving us to LA…it's all for my benefit really."

"Well either way, this is still the best day of my life…whether or not you're doing this for me."

She kissed his cheek.

He smiled.

"So," she said looking out the window. "What's the plan from here…it's only a matter of time before the hospital realizes I'm gone."

"I know. We're headed straight for Harmony International…our flight leaves in an hour."

"What about all of our clothes?"

"Ethan is meeting us out there tomorrow…he's bringing everything we need on the crane jet."

Teresa laughed.

"Ethan is in on this too?"

"Oh yea…in fact, this was his idea."

"Really? You mean this wasn't the brilliant plan of a Fox Crane?"

"I wish I could take the credit, but alas…it was indeed my big brother who came up with this whole running away plan…which is pretty amazing seeing as how Ethan is such a law abider."

"Yea," Teresa agreed. "So tell me…what led to all of this?"

"You want to hear the whole story?" Fox asked.

"Of course. I want every detail."

Fox told her everything…about the tape, judge Reilly, Gwen and Rebecca's plan…

"That bitch was abusing my son?" Teresa raged. "I swear to god Fox, the next time I see her, I will kill her."

"You and me both Resa," he said. "But everything is fine now…once we get to L.A and get in touch with Dylan, we should be good."

"Who is this Dylan? I've heard you talk about him a few times. Is he a friend of yours I assume?"

"You could call him that," Fox said with a laugh. "He's my best friend actually…we grew up together in boarding school."

"And he knows the whole story about us…and he's going to let us live with him?"

"Yep…he's a pretty cool guy."

"I'll say."

Just then, Fox's cell phone rang.

"Well speak of the devil," he said. "It's him."

He answered it.

"Dylan…what's up man?"

Teresa watched Fox talk on the phone.

"Are you serious?"

She looked at him, his face growing serious.

"What is it?" She mouthed.

He put his finger up.

"Hold on."

She grew nervous, unable to sit still.

"We'll be careful dude…see ya tomorrow."

He hung up the phone.

"What? What's going on?"

"That was Dylan," he said, shock written all over his face.

"I know that Fox! Tell me what he said!" Teresa yelled.

Little Ethan stirred in the back seat.

She covered her mouth.

"Sorry," she whispered. "What did he say?"

"Well…we have a slight change of plans…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Apparently, Gwen and Rebecca are on to us…they know we have little Ethan…and they've already contacted places where we might run to…"

"Including your friend Dylan," Teresa said, finishing his sentence.

"Bingo."

"So now what do we do?"

"Well Dylan said we can still meet him out there in L.A…He knows some people down south that we can stay with…he's going to drive us their tomorrow night. He said he's already talked to them and they don't mind…it's the only place he can think of that they wont look."

She looked at him.

"Ok…" her voice trailed off. "But wait, what do you mean down south?"

"I mean," he said with a grin…

"We're going to Mexico."


	27. on our way

Ch.26

"Resa…Resa sweetie wake up…were here."

Teresa's eyes fluttered open. She looked up at Fox.

"Were in L.A?"

"Yea," Fox said with a smile. "We got to go find Dylan…he's supposed to be meeting us here so we can get started to Mexico."

Teresa sat up and yawned.

"I didn't realize I was so tired," she said rubbing her eyes.

Fox laughed.

"Resa, you've been drooling since our plane took off!"

She punched him.

"I don't drool," she said.

"Oh really?" Fox looked at his shoulder where she had been laying. "I think my wet clothes and I beg to differ."

She laughed and stood up, grabbing her luggage.

"Where's little Ethan?"

"I'm here mommy."

She turned around.

"Hey sweetie," she said kissing his forehead. "You ready to go?"

"Yea!"

""Alright gang," Fox said. "Let's get moving!"

They got off the plane and made their way towards baggage claim, looking for Dylan.

"Fox, do you see him?" Teresa asked, her eyes scanning. "I don't even know what he looks like."

Fox looked around. That's when he saw him.

"There he is."

Teresa followed Fox's gaze.

Dylan was standing by the door. He was tall, with shaggy brown hair. His eyes were a dark brown, his skin nice and tan.

Fox looked at Teresa staring.

"Are you drooling again Resa?"

She looked away blushing.

"Come on little Ethan," she said changing the subject, grabbing his hand. "Let's go meet Fox's friend."

"Fox!" Dylan called out when he saw him.

"Hey bro." Fox walked up to him. He grasped his hand in a firm handshake.

"What, no hug?" Dylan joked.

"Not on your life buddy," Fox laughed.

Teresa walked over.

"And you must be the lovely Teresa that Fox cant stop talking about." Dylan said with a flirtatious smile.

Teresa laughed.

"Guilty as charged," she said jokingly.

"Dylan, this is Teresa…my girlfriend/soon to be fiancé for the second time."

"Nice to meet you." he said.

"And this is her son, Ethan."

"Hey there buddy," Dylan said. "How ya doing?"

"Good," the kid said quietly.

"He doesn't like strangers," Teresa said.

"Well hopefully I wont be a stranger for too long," he said smiling.

"So!" Fox said, changing the subject, trying to stop his obvious flirting, "shall we go? We have a long drive ahead of us."

"The car's waiting out front," Dylan said. "You guys go ahead, I need to make one phone call and then we can be on our way."

"Ok great! Little Ethan, you want a piggy back ride?" Fox asked.

"Sure Fox!" he jumped on him.

Teresa laughed.

"My two boys are so cute."

Fox smiled.

"We know."

He grabbed her hand as they walked out towards the car.

Dylan watched them walk away. Then he quickly dialed the number.

"Hey it's me."

"Are they there Dylan?"

"Yea they're here…we should be down there soon."

"We'll keep the door unlocked for you guys," the voice said. "If it's late you guys can just come on in."

"Thanks babe…see ya soon."

He hung up.

"This should be an interesting road trip," he said to himself with smile.

He looked out the window as Teresa helped Little Ethan in the car.

"I have got to get myself a piece of that," he said with a chuckle.

He put his sunglasses on.

"I will soon enough."

Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is kind of short…I'm leaving for a few weeks so this is the last I'll be able to write for awhile…keep reading and reviewing…I'll be back soon enough with some great ideas! Thanks!


	28. Dylans confession

Ch.27

Teresa stared out the window of the tiny car she was riding in. Dylan was driving. Fox was asleep in the passenger seat. Little Ethan was asleep on her lap.

Dylan saw her in the rearview mirror.

"Can't sleep?"

She looked up at him startled.

"Oh no…I'm got a lot on my mind."

"I'm sure you do," he said sympathetically. "Well don't worry…we'll be there in about another hour or so…then you can relax."

She sighed.

"It will be nice to not have anything to worry about."

He smiled.

"NO worries in beautiful Mexico." He laughed. "Except for all the men you'll have to fight off once they see you."

She laughed.

"Oh yea, because I look so good right now."

"Actually you do," he said catching her eyes in the mirror.

She stared back.

"Oh…thanks," she answered nervously, looking away.

He watched her nervously grasp her fingers.

"Teresa, for the record, I would love to make a move on you…"

"Excuse me?"

"When I first saw you get off the plane, and walk out with Fox, my heart skipped a beat."

"Dylan, stop…"

"No let me finish." He sighed. "I've been doing a lot of thinking on this drive…and while I would love to make a move on you, I can't do it to my good friend Fox here."

Dylan looked over at him, drooling against the window.

"Teresa, you're a lovely woman…and I'm sure the more I get to know you, the harder it's going to be…but I promise I'll keep my hands off."

She stared at him, not sure of how to respond.

"Dylan…I don't even know what to say," she said finally.

"Don't say anything," he said back. "Just know that I'm sorry for my thoughts earlier and that I promise I'll be on good behavior."

She smiled.

"Well…thanks…I guess…"

He laughed.

"I think I'm going to try and sleep now," she said. "Goodnight Dylan."

"Night Teresa."

He watched her snuggle up with her son. Within in a few minutes, he could see her chest rise and fall slowly, hinting a deep sleep.

"Man oh man," he said to himself. "I can't believe I'm actually going to resist that woman…I must be going soft."

Fox stirred in his chair, his eyes fluttering open.

"Hey buddy," Dylan said cheerfully. "Sleep well?"

"I was," he said rubbing his eyes. "Until I heard you talking to Teresa…"

Dylan stared him.

"I meant what I said Fox…I'm not going to make a move on your girl."

"I know you wont," he said looking back at her and little Ethan sleeping. "I would hate to add murder to my list of recent crimes."

Dylan laughed.

"All right, so!" he said changing the subject. "We'll be there soon…you get to meet some of my close friends."

"And you're sure they don't care about us crashing there?"

"Oh no…when I told them the situation, they practically insisted."

Fox smiled.

"Sounds like good people. So tell me about them. what are their names? What do they do?"

Well," Dylan began. "Jason is an old pal of mine. It's his house we're staying at. He basically lives off Daddy's money and trust funds…parties all night, sleeps all day. He's a cool kid though. And then his girlfriend lives with him. She's younger I think. She's only 18. 19 maybe. I've never met her, but she seems pretty nice."

"Oh yea?" Fox said. "What's her name?"

"I'm not sure," Dylan said puzzled.

"But I guess we'll soon find out."


	29. Blood

Ch.28

"Well kids, here we are!" Dylan parked the car in the driveway.

Fox and Teresa climbed out of the car and looked at the house.

"Oh wow," Teresa said. "Fox, this place is amazing!"

"Dylan, you never said we'd be staying at a freaking palace." Fox joked.

"Hey only the best for my friends," Dylan said with a wink. "you guys wanna go in?"

"Yea, lets go." Teresa scooped a sleeping little Ethan out from the back seat.

"You want me to carry him?" Fox asked.

"Sure, thanks," she passed him to Fox. "He's gotten so big…I can barely hold him anymore."

Fox laughed.

"Well don't worry, it's hard for me too."

Teresa laughed.

Dylan walked ahead of them. he knocked on the door.

There was no answer.

"Where are they? I told them we were coming today."

He knocked again.

Still no answer.

He turned the doorknob.

It opened.

"Well let's go on in,": he said. "Maybe they're passed out somewhere."

They walked in, stunned by the size of the house.

"This place is unbelievable." Teresa said stating at the big glass chandeliers that hung down.

"This puts the Crane Mansion to shame," Fox said. "If Alistair ever found out, I'm sure remodeling would be on his to do list."

"Fox, you can out Little Ethan in here to sleep," Dylan said motioning to a room down the hall. "It looks pretty clean."

"Thanks man."

Teresa waited for Fox to return.

"SO, shall we go explore?" she asked. "I want to check the rest of this place out!"

"We should split up," Dylan said. "Maybe we'll find Jason a little faster."

"good idea." Fox said. "I'll go this way," he said pointing.

"I'll check upstairs." Teresa said.

"I'll stay around here in case he comes home," Dylan said.

Teresa ran upstairs, amazed by all the colors and paintings she saw.

"This place is amazing," she said.

She checked out room after room, finding no sign of Jason or his girlfriend.

She got to the last room and walked in.

Fox walked down the long hall, poking his head in every door.

"Man and I thought I was spoiled," he said. "This Jason kid has me beat."

He didn't find him so he walked back out to where Dylan was.

"Any luck?"

"No, he's not here," Fox said. "Are you sure you told him we were coming today?"

"Yea he knows…and his door was unlocked which is really weird…I know he's a partier and not the smartest of guys, but he always has his things locked up…he would never leave this house with the door unlocked."

"Do you think he's alright?" Fox asked.

Just then, they heard a scream coming from upstairs.

"Teresa!" Fox yelled.

They ran up the stairs and found her in the hall, her eyes staring into a room.

"Resa, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Oh my god," Fox said.

"What is it?" Dylan asked coming up behind them. he looked in.

"Oh Jesus."

Jason was there lying on the bed.

Covered in blood.


	30. just a joke

Ch. 29  
  
"Oh my god Fox...is he dead?" Teresa grabbed on to him for dear life, staring at the body in front of her.  
  
"I-I think so," he stammered. "Jesus, look at all that blood."  
  
Dylan pushed his way forward, walking slowly towards the bed. He bent down over Jason, placing his hand on his neck, searching for a pulse.  
  
"BOO!" Jason jumped up, screaming.  
  
Dylan jumped back, landing on the floor. Teresa screamed, Fox blinked.  
  
Jason sat up triumphantly, laughing hysterically.  
  
"Jay, what the hell?" Dylan yelled angrily, pulling himself up off the ground.  
  
Jason licked the red off his fingers.  
  
"Just corn syrup," he said with a smirk. "Man I got you guys so bad!"  
  
Dylan looked over at the terrified Fox and Teresa. He laughed uneasily, his heart still pounding in his chest.  
  
Jason looked over.  
  
"I'm sorry guys...it was just a joke."  
  
"Funny," Fox said dryly. He turned to face a pale Teresa.  
  
"Are you alright?" He kissed her forehead.  
  
"Yea...I'm fine," she said shakily. "I don't know, I thought that Alistair had found us, that someone else had gotten hurt because of me..."  
  
Fox embraced her, soothing her hair.  
  
"It's ok...he's not going to find us."  
  
Dylan shot Jason a glare.  
  
"Not your best joke," he said.  
  
Jason got up and walked over to Fox and Teresa.  
  
"Really guys, I'm sorry...I was just goofing around, I didn't mean to scare you so much."  
  
"It's alright man," Fox said.  
  
Jason looked at Teresa.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Yes...I'm alright now that I know you're not dead."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Well how bout I go make us some drinks to make up for my stupid prank huh? What will it be?"  
  
"Anything with alchohol," Teresa said laughing.  
  
"Hey, I like this girl already," Jason said. "Dylan, you wanna help?"  
  
"Sure man." They left the room.  
  
Fox looked at Teresa and laughed.  
  
"Darling, it's only 10:00 a.m...don't you think it's a tad too early to have drinks?"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Not after what just happened...I need something to calm my nerves.  
  
"really? He arched his eyebrows. "Well I could think of other ways to calm your nerves..."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"I don't think I like that mischievous smile Nicholas."  
  
"Oh sure you do," he said gently kissing her neck. "In fact, you're thinking the exact same thing that I am."  
  
She closed her eyes, enjoying his kisses.  
  
"Oh yea? And what's that?"  
  
He stopped and looked at her. Then without a word a swooped her up, her legs flying in the air.  
  
"Fox!" she laughed.  
  
"Let's go," he said carrying her down the hall  
  
"But what about our drinks?" She giggled as he slammed the door shut.

A/N: Hey guys! sorry this chapter is so short i have been having major computer issues...I'm workin on more dont worry!


	31. promise me

Ch.30  
  
A/N: I think we need some Therox love! =-)  
  
They sat on the edge of the bed, Fox gently stroking Teresa's soft hair.  
  
"I love you so much Resa."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"I know you do Fox."  
  
"Oh really?" he said jokingly. "And how is that?"  
  
"How is what?"  
  
"How do you know I love you?"  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"Because you forced me to get the help I needed...you helped me get my son back, and you fled the country with us...you stayed by my side, even after I told you that I hated you and didnt want anything to do with you-"  
  
"And I would do it all again in a heartbeat if I had to," Fox interrupted, kissing her cheek.  
  
"But it's more than that," she said. She grabbed his hand, softly stroking it with her thumb.  
  
"I can tell you love me everyday by the way you look at me...the gentle voice you use when talking to me...the way you laugh at all my stupid jokes even when they're not funny...the way you hold me at night and tell me everything is going to be ok...that's how I know you love me."  
  
He stared deep into her eyes before slowly leaning in, kissing her, his lips soft and gentle.  
  
"Fox?"  
  
"Yea?" he asked in between kisses, leaving traces on her lips, her neck, her eyelids.  
  
"When did you realize you loved me?"  
  
He pulled back.  
  
"What?"

"I was just wondering when you realized that you loved me...when you knew that your feelings were more than just a passing crush."  
  
"Well the moment I laid my eyes on you of course," he said smiling.  
  
She laughed.  
  
"I'm serious Fox! I really want to know."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Well," he began. "I was always atrracted to you from the begining...ever since that night I crawled into your bed my first night back in town, I knew there was something about you...I had to get to know you better."  
  
He stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Keep going!" she laughed impatiently.  
  
"I guess the moment that I knew it was true love would have to have been at your birthday party."  
  
"My party?" she asked shocked. "You mean the one that was outside at the Crane Estates? And it started to rain halfway through and everyone was soaked from head to toe, and all of the presents and food were ruined?"  
  
"That's the one!" he said. "I remember looking over at you when it first started to rain. I could tell at first you were upset...but then you just smiled. Your face had this glow to it...and you started laughing and twirlign around, your face up towards the sky. You just looked so amazing and free...and when you were done spinning, your eyes met mine...and I was never the same after that...and that's when I knew it was love."  
  
Her eyes were red, her chin quivering.  
  
"You know it's funny," she said, her voice unsteady. "That is exactly the moment that I fell in love with you too...I remember our eyes met...and I looked into yours and I swear I could see your soul...all in that one look...I pulled Whitney aside and said "that's him Whit...that's the man I'm going to spend the rest of my life with."  
  
He smiled.  
  
She leaned in and pulled him close, kissing him deep. He pushed her back and fell on top of her. He began to kiss her neck, her chest...everything he could. He wanted all of her.  
  
She dug his nails into his back. Tiny drops of sweat began dripping onto her from up above. She pulled him close, tasting the sweat on his chest, his shoulder.  
  
She reached down and helped slide his pants off...then she took off her own. Fox's eyes met hers. He stared down at her. All the love and emotions he had were pouring out to her with one gaze.  
  
"Promise me you'll always be here?" She whispered.  
  
"Forever." he kissed the tip of her nose. Then without saying a word, he slowly began.  
  
When it was all over, they fell back on the bed, exhausted. Fox ran his fingers through her silky hair.  
  
"You know Resa...it's moments like this when I fall in love with you all over again."  
  
She turned to face him. Snuggling close, she smiled.  
  
"I know what you mean," she whispered.  
  
They fell asleep smiling...all of the pain from the past, all of the pain they were about to go through...none of it important now.  
  
They were happy.  
  
They had each other.  
  
And it was then that they realized...it was all they ever needed.


	32. undercover

Fox and Teresa walked downstairs a few hours later.

"Where's little Ethan?" She asked after finding his bed empty.

Fox looked outside. "Follow me."

They went out back. Little Ethan, Jason, and Dylan we're swimming in the pool.

"Well hey lovebirds," Jason said.

"Did you forget about your drinks?"

Teresa blushed.

"Don't pay attention to him," Dylan said. "His mother dropped him on his head when he was a kid."

They laughed.

"Mommy, come swim with us!" Little Ethan yelled.

"Maybe later sweetie," she said. "Mommy doesn't even have a swimsuit."

"Uncle Fox?"

Fox laughed. "Sure, I'll swim."

Without hesitation, he ran and jumped in the pool. He came up from under the water, smiling at Teresa.

"Fox no," she said. "I don't want to get m clothes wet."

He said nothing, just climbed out of the pool and headed toward her.

"No Fox!"

She tried to run away but he grabbed her and lifted her up over his shoulders.

"Nicholas, if you throw me in the water, I will kill you!"

He looked at Little Ethan.

"What do you think buddy?"

"Throw her in!"

Fox laughed. "You heard the man!"

He jumped in, carrying a screaming Teresa. She gasped as she came up from the water, her teeth chattering.

"I cant believe you did that!" she laughed splashing Fox.

"Sorry babe...Little Ethan's orders."

She smiled as she swam after her son, grabbing him in a tickling fit.

Just then, Jason's phone rang. He looked at Dylan. "We'll be right back." Teresa and Fox didn't notice them leave, they were laughing to hard. The boys went inside and shut the door.

"Hello?" Jason picked up the phone.

"Jason?"

"Hey Paloma..."

A few minutes later, Jason hung up the phone.

"Is she coming?" Dylan asked.

"Yea, she's on her way."

"So we finally get to meet this girlfriend of your huh?"

Jason smiled. "She's a great girl...you'll like her."

They grew silent.

"I thought that was the boss calling for a minute."

"SO did I," Jason agreed. "He said he'd be in touch soon enough."

"I can't believe we get to take down the great Alistair Crane," Dylan said. "This is why I joined the FBI Jay, for times like these."

They looked outside.

"Yea, well just don't tell them that we're agents," Jason said. "They could ruin everything."

"I don't know..."Dylan said. "Maybe they could help."

"Help? Dylan, if they knew they were the trap of this whole operation, I don't think they would be to pleased."

"I guess."

"Dylan, look at me."

He did.

"I know Fox is a friend of yours...and Teresa seems like a nice girl...but we can't tell them. We're undercover agents...we have to stay undercover for this to work."

"It just sucks man," Dylan said. "I hate using them like this."

"Me too...but we wont let anything happen to them. We'll call Alistair soon since he thinks we're working for him and tell him they're here...once he gets here, we can make the arrest."

Dylan sighed.

"Easier said than done."

Just then Teresa walked in.

"Hey you guys."

"Hey," they smiled.

"Are you guys coming back out?"

"We were just on our way," Jason said.

She smiled. "Great. I'm going to make lunch for everyone...any requests?"

"Whatever you make we'll eat," Dylan said. "We're not picky.

She laughed. "Alright good. I'll bring it out soon."

They watched her leave and go to the kitchen.

"She almost heard us." "We have to be more careful," Jason said. "From now on, no more talk about the plan."

"Got it." They walked back outside. Fox was teaching little Ethan how to do a flip underwater.

"If only they knew," Dylan said sadly.


	33. confusion and phone calls

"Hey you guys...she's here!"  
  
Jason called into the house. Everyone was resting after eating lunch.  
  
Fox and Teresa walked outside next to him.

"She's your girlfriend?" Teresa asked.

"Yep...love of my life really." Jason said smiling as the car pulled into the driveway.

"Have you guys talked about the future yet?" Fox asked.

Jason coughed nervously. "She's brought it up before...but things are complicated." Teresa and Fox looked at each other.

"Love usually is," Teresa said.

"Amen to that," Fox laughed.

"Look here she is." Jason ran over to the car. The door flew open. A woman appeared. Young, she had long, flowing dark hair. Her skin was dark, her eyes chocolate.

Teresa squinted. "Oh my god," she whispered.

"What is it?" Fox asked.

"It can't be," she said in disbelief. Teresa slowly walked towards them, her legs wobbly. The young woman saw here. Her eyes grew large for a moment. She quickly smiled.

"Hello," she said extending her hand.

Teresa looked at her. "Paloma?"

She laughed. "I'm sorry...you must be mistaken."

Jason looked at her confused. She stared at him.

"My name is Maria," she said. "And you are?"

"Maria?" Teresa repeated. Fox walked up behind her.

"What's going on?"

"There seems to be some sort of confusion going on here," Jason said.

And I'm the most confused, he thought.

"I'm Maria," she said grabbing Fox's hand. He shook back. "I'm Fox." She smiled.

Teresa blinked. "I'm sorry," she said laughing. "I'm Teresa. I don't know why I was so confused there for a moment...you reminded me of someone for a moment."

She laughed. "I hear that all the time." They smiled.

"Well, we'll give you two a few minutes to catch up," Fox said. "Teresa?"

"Yea, I'm coming. It was nice meeting you."

They turned an walked away, towards the house.

"She seems nice," Fox said. "I'm not sure what she's doing with Jason..." He looked at Teresa. "Are you alright?"

"That girl," she said shaking her head. "Something about her reminds me of her so much."

"Of who?"

"My sister," Teresa said. "MY sister Paloma."

Jason watched as Fox and Teresa walked inside. When they were gone he turned to face her. "Ok, what was that about?"

She stood there, her eyes watering. "I cant believe it," she said smiling.

"Paloma? What's going on? Why did you tell them your name was Maria?"

"That was my sister Jason...my big sister."

He stared at her. "Your kidding."

She laughed. "Oh god I haven't seen her in years. She looked good."

"Your sister Paloma? You've been assigned to a case involving family? You know that's against the rules."

"I know that," she said. "Why do you think I lied? We cant let anyone find out that I'm related to her Jason...if they do, I could be taken off this case...and I am not about to let Crane get away after all of our hard work."

"We need to talk to Dylan," Jason said. "Make sure he knows what's going on."

"This is so unreal," she said. "I'm in shock."

Jason smiled at her. She looked at him. "What are you smiling at?" she asked playfully.

"You just look so cute when your in shock," he said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close, slowly kissing her.

"I've missed you," he whispered. "Don't go on away anymore ok? I miss you too much."

She laughed. "I missed you too...but you know the job...when he calls, you have to go."

"I know." He grabbed her hand. "Let's go find Dylan alright?"

Back inside, Teresa had gone upstairs to take a bubble bath. After making sure she was alright, Fox collapsed on the bed. He was almost asleep when the phone rang. After a few seconds, It kept ringing. He mumbled angrily to himself as he leaned over and grabbed it.

"Hello?" he said groggily. He heard what sounded like a tiny gasp. Then, silence. A few seconds later, the dial tone sounded. He hung up the phone. Curious, he quickly picked it back up and dialed 69. He grabbed a pen and jotted down the number on a piece of paper. After he hung up the phone, he was about to get up and take the number to Jason. He looked at it a second time. That's when it hit him. He felt like he had been hit by a ton of bricks. His eyes grew wide.

"I know this number.' He said. He jumped off the bed and ran downstairs. Jason and Maria were in the living room. They saw him run in.

"Fox, man, are you alright?"

"Hey Jason...quick question."

Jason looked at him.

"What the hell is my Grandfather doing calling your house?"


	34. over the edge

"Excuse me?'  
  
Fox glared at Jason on the couch.  
  
"MY grandfather just called here Jason…why?"  
  
Jason acted surprised.  
  
"I don't know man…I have no idea."  
  
"You're lying," Fox said. "He wouldn't call here for no reason. Now tell me the truth."  
  
"Fox, I told you…"  
  
"Jason, I swear to god, if you don't tell me what is going on, you will pay."  
  
Dylan walked in.  
  
"What's going on in here?"  
  
"IT seems your friend Jason isn't what he seems," Fox said. "He's one of Alistiars men."  
  
"That's not true," Jason said standing up.  
  
"Then what is?"  
  
Jason looked at Dylan then back at Paloma.  
  
"Fox…things are complicated."  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" He asked uncertainly.  
  
Dylan walked up.  
  
"You're right Fox…Jason isn't who he appears to be."  
  
"And neither are we," Paloma said.  
  
"Ok," Fox said looking at the three people in front of him. "Someone better start explaining what is going on."  
  
"We're with the FBI Fox," Dylan said, his hand hung low.  
  
"FBI?"  
  
"We've been trying to get Crane for years…and when you called Dylan asking for help, it was perfect opportunity."  
  
Fox looked at his friend.  
  
"You lied to me?"  
  
Dylan shook his head.  
  
"I didn't have a choice. I was trying to help you."  
  
Fox looked at Paloma.  
  
"You're an agent too?"  
  
"Si."  
  
Fox rubbed his face in his hands.  
  
"My god…"  
  
"There's more," Jason said. "We have been talking to Alistair. We've been using you and Teresa as a way to get him down here."  
  
"You were using us as bait you mean?"  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry Fox. We couldn't tell you…we shouldn't even be telling you this now."  
  
"I don't know what to even think anymore," Fox said in disbelief. "Dylan I called you because I needed help. Teresa was in serious trouble…making us bait wasn't exactly what I had in mind."  
  
"I'm sorry man," he said. "But you have to believe me…everything we're doing is for your protection. I know Teresa has been through a lot lately…I really am just tryinf to help."  
  
Fox sighed.  
  
"Wait a minute." His head snapped up. He looked at Paloma.  
  
"It's true isn't it?"  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"You really are Paloma…Resa's sister?"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I didn't. I just assumed that since everything else has been a lie, that probably was too."  
  
"Fox, you cant tell her any of this."  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" he asked. "She's not healthy…she hasn't been for a long time. If anything else happens, she is going to go over the edge. I can't let that happen."  
  
"Fox, I know you're worried about her. But she seemed fine earlier."  
  
"Yea, she's fine now," he said defensively. "She has good days, like today. But if something sets her off, her depression can kick in."  
  
"Depression?" Paloma asked. "I didn't know it was so serious."  
  
"It's very serious," Fox said sadly. "I promised her I wouldn't let anything else bad happen to her. But now you're telling me shes being used as bait? I'm sorry, but I don't know what to do."  
  
"Let's just see how things go for a few days," Dylan suggested. "Hopefully, with any luck, we'll think of a good plan by then."  
  
"Fox, you have to promise you wont say anything," Jason said. He stuck out his hand.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
Fox sighed, grabbing the hand in front of him.  
  
"I promise…but I don't like it."  
  
Upstairs, Teresa was finished with her bath. She put on her robe and walked out into the bedroom.  
  
"Fox?"  
  
She looked out. He wasn't there.  
  
She walked out into the hall. She heard talking below. Leaning over the edge of the railing, she struggled to hear.  
  
"What are they talking about?" She whispered to herself.  
  
Just then little Ethan came up behind her.  
  
"Hi mommy!"  
  
Surprised she quickly turned around, but it was too late.  
  
She fell over the railing. 


	35. a set up

Fox heard her scream. The sound sent a chill up his spine.  
  
"Teresa."  
  
He ran into the room, terrified to see her lying motionless on the floor.  
  
He ran to her, dropping to his knees beside her unmoving body.  
  
"Teresa, open your eyes."  
  
Frantically, he looked around the room. He heard a noise coming from above. He looked up and saw little Ethan, his eyes wide, sobbing hysterically.  
  
"Mommy fell Fox," he cried.  
  
Dylan and Jason ran in.  
  
"Is she alright?" Jason asked.  
  
"Someone get him out of here," Fox said motioning to little Ethan.  
  
Dylan ran up the stairs and grabbed his hand, leading him to one of the bedrooms.  
  
Jason fell beside Fox on the floor.  
  
"Is she breathing?"  
  
Fox stroked her hair.  
  
"Resa, please…open your eyes."  
  
Paloma ran in behind them.  
  
"An ambulance is on the way…what happened?"  
  
"IT looks like she fell," Jason said. "Jesus, that's a long fall."  
  
Fox's tears were slowly falling onto her body as he hovered over her.  
  
"Oh god."  
  
It was then he noticed the blood.  
  
"She's bleeding," he said. "Where is she bleeding from?"  
  
Jason helped him look.  
  
"This is too much blood," Jason whispered to himself.  
  
"Where's the damn ambulance!" Fox yelled.  
  
"They're coming," Paloma said.  
  
Fox stroked her hair.  
  
"Just hang on," he whispered into her hair. "You're going to be alright…you have to be alright."  
  
A few moments later, the parmedics arrived. They gently moved Teresa onto a stretcher, and placed her in the ambulance. Fox rode with them to the hospital.  
  
When they arrived, they were rushed to the emergency room. Jason and Paloma were right behind them.  
  
The three of them stood in the waiting room. After what seemed like an eternity later, a doctor finally came out to speak to them.  
  
"How is she?" Fox asked.  
  
"She's stable right now," the doctor said. "The good news is she didn't break any bones."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"There is a problem however. She's lost a lot of blood. She needs more of it."  
  
"Ok, then give her some more," Fox said not following along.  
  
"It's not that simple. Teresa has a rare blood type. We don't have it here at the hospital. With our budget cuts recently, we've lost a lot of our supplies we had stored."  
  
"I don't understand," Jason said. "How can you be a hospital, and not have blood stored somewhere?"  
  
"I'm sorry," the doctor said. "We need a donor with her type of blood. It's the only way. Does she have any family in the area?"  
  
Fox and Jason looked at Paloma.  
  
"I'm her sister."  
  
"Well then, we're in luck…as long as you don't mind to donate, we an go ahead and begin. Follow me."  
  
Paloma gave Jason a glance, and then followed the doctor behind closed doors.  
  
"This is bad Fox…real bad."  
  
"What are you talking about? It's a miracle that her sister is here Jason…without her, she'd probably be dying right now."  
  
"Fox don't you get it? This is going to get back to people. The FBI, Alistair…they're all going to hear about this…this could ruin our whole operation. Paloma is going to be kicked off the force once the FBI hears she has family involved. And if Alistair finds out the connection, he's going to put two and two together and dind out we aren't who we appear to be."  
  
Fox wasn't listening to Jason. HE didn't care about the police, or the FBI, or his grandfather.  
  
The only thing he cared about was fighting for her life down the hall from him.  
  
He wiped the stray tears that had fallen onto his cheek.  
  
"Fox…did you hear what I just said?"  
  
He looked at Jason.  
  
Jason sighed.  
  
"Everything will be ok," he told himself. "It has to be."  
  
Paloma walked back out a few minutes later.  
  
"How are you?' Jason asked stroking her hair.  
  
"How's Teresa?" Fox asked.  
  
"She's going to be fine," Paloma smiled. She turned to Jason. "This could ruin everything. What are we going to do?"  
  
Jason said nothing, not sure how to answer.  
  
"This is all too weird," she continued. "A Hosptial without blood supply? This makes no sense."  
  
"What are you thinking?" Jason asked.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"I dont know...i have a feeling this is all some kind of setup.  
  
He grabbed her hand.  
  
"We'll take care of it."  
  
The three of them went and sat down in the waiting room.  
  
The doctor watched them from his office. He silently closed his door and went to his phone. He dialed the number.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Sir it's me."  
  
"What did you find out?"  
  
"The woman who came with Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald was her sister sir. She was able to donate blood."  
  
The man pounded his fist on his desk.  
  
"I knew something wasn't right about all of this."  
  
"What shall I do sir?"  
  
"Don't do anything…I'm going to take matters into my own hands."  
  
"Very well Mr. Crane. Goodbye."  
  
Alistair sat at his desk and laughed.  
  
"Those fools…thinking they could really fool Alistair Crane."  
  
He took a puff of his cigar.  
  
"Looks like I'm going to have to pay them a little unannounced visit."  
  
He looked out his window.  
  
"They're going down…and they don't even know it." 


End file.
